Tea and Sake'
by MythNLynx
Summary: HYD AU. A new student is making life interesting for the F4. Tea and sake' don't mix... or do they? OC, rated T for language and situations. Please R&R! Thank you! Yay! Chapter 16 is up!
1. What you see is not always what you get

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 1: What you see is not always what you get_

The hallways of Eitoku were abuzz. Rumors were flying about a new transfer student from America. Asai and her hens huddled together clucking. "I wonder if the new student is a boy or girl?" "Oh, I hope it's a cute guy!" "I don't know, do you really think a gaijin would be that cute?" "I hear they own a big winery." "I wonder where their vineyards are located?" "Probably Sonoma or Napa." "Unless it's Upstate New York." "Or somewhere in France or Italy." And on and on it went, all of them talking at once, tons of speculation, but no one had any concrete facts.

"I hear they've only been in business for about ten years. Seems they won all their start-up funds in a lottery. Have you ever heard of anything so gauche?"

The girls turned at the unfamiliar voice, then stood there, agape. Lounging against the lockers was a tall bishounen, a luxuriant tumble of copper curls obscuring his eyes, but an unmistakable sneer of disdain curling his lip.

"We may be a winery, but we _don't_ have any vineyards," he continued in the same contemptuous tone as he pushed away from the wall. "Now that you've finished discussing _my_ family's business, perhaps you should mind your own," he threw over his shoulder as he glided away.

"Gawd, how rude!" "But totally hot!!!" "But can you have a winery without vineyards?" "Have you ever seen hair like that?" The moment he was out of earshot, the rumor mill started grinding again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi and Kazuya were sitting in the cafeteria, eating their bento and chatting, when the tall redhead approached their table. "Um, excuse me, do you mind if I join you?"

They looked at each other, then back at the stranger. "No, I guess not," Tsukushi said with a shrug.

"It's okay by me," added Kazuya, "but if you don't mind my asking, why us?"

"It was a process of elimination," the foreigner grinned, taking a seat across from them. "First, I looked around for some people who seemed to be genuinely enjoying their conversation. Then I moved closer, and found out that you weren't busy bragging about what you bought, where you traveled, or who you slept with. But the real clincher," said the redhead, putting a box on the table, "was that you brought your lunches instead of buying. Actually, this girl, Ayuhara I think it was, invited me to sit with her and Asai and their crew, but I think that they're under the mistaken impression that I'm a guy."

"You're not?!" Kazuya goggled.

"I think it's because you're wearing the boys' uniform," Tsukushi pointed out.

"Oh! I forgot!" the new girl blushed. "The girls' uniform is indecently short on me. I'm 180 cm in bare feet. By the way, I'm Neko Cross. Oops! I mean Cross Neko," she said, offering her hand.

"I'm Makino Tsukushi, and this is Aoike Kazuya," Tsukushi replied, shaking her hand, "but tell me, is your name really Neko?"

It's Nicollette, but no one around here can pronounce it easily, so it's Neko for short."

"So, you brought a bento, too? What's in yours?" Kazuya asked, curious.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'm hoping..." Neko opened the lid. "Yes! Chef remembered! Happy Cinco de Mayo!"

"What is _that?"_ Tsukushi and Kazuya asked, staring at their new friend's lunch.

"Let's see... The red stuff is gazpacho, cold tomato soup. The green is guacamole, not wasabi. It's mashed avocado and spices. Careful of the pineapple-mango-habañero salsa, it's sweet _and_ hot. This is ceviche, raw scallops in limejuice and salt. In the warm food side is arroz con pollo, chicken and rice. The pastries are empanadas, stuffed with seasoned ground beef. This one is black beans with cotija cheese, and this packet is tortillas. And _this," _she said, opening a thermos and breathing in the steam deeply, "is black gold. Mexican coffee. Dig in, there's plenty to share."

The three were happily sharing their lunches, Tsukushi exclaiming over the exotic dishes, when a shadow fell across the table. There stood Tsukasa, with the rest of the F4 behind him. "Makino, what's going on? Who is this gaijin, and why are you hanging all over him?" he scowled.

"Doumyouji, you've got it wrong," Tsukushi began, but Neko held up a hand and cut her short.

Her curls obscuring her face again, she said quietly, "Your girlfriend's virtue is in no danger from me."

"I'll be the judge of that, you freak," Tsukasa growled, then threw a punch at the foreigner.

The redhead ducked and jabbed a knife-hand into his solar plexus, knocking him back into the other guys. "You want to play rough? Fine," she said, "just let me take off my shoes first."

Tsukasa struggled in the grip of the other three. "Why do you have to take off your shoes?" he rasped.

"One, it's easier to keep my balance without them. Two, I don't want to permanently damage your pretty face when I kick you in it. I don't think Tsukushi-chan would appreciate that. And three," she said, holding up a pair of strappy high heels and shaking the curls out of her violet-and-sable-rimmed green eyes, "if I break a heel off my new Jimmy Choo's my dad just sent me, I'm going to be really pissed."

The F4 went stock still, then Akira stated the obvious. "Tsukasa, you just took a swing at a girl."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Tsukushi muttered.

"But how was I supposed to know? What kind of girl wears a guy's suit?!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"A really tall one," Neko replied. "As I said, your woman is safe with me. I don't swing that way. But if you still want to have a go at me," she glared at him, "I'll be glad to kick your ass."

Tsukasa stared at her incredulously, then burst into mocking laughter. "Do you have any idea just to whom you're talking?"

"A big fish in a little pond," she answered. Suddenly she was upside down and spinning, one foot landing smack in his face. Then she was crouched , ready to spring again.

"What was that move?" an amazed Soujiro asked.

"Capoeira," answered Rui. "Brazilian martial arts, right?"

Neko nodded, watching warily. "Right. Any other comers, or can I finish my lunch? Oh, and _you,"_ she said pointedly to Tsukasa, "if you ever try to hit me again, I'll break your neck. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he answered, regarding her with newfound respect.

"Neko, allow me to make introductions," Tsukushi offered, now that tensions have been diffused. "Cross Neko, this big idiot is my overprotective boyfriend, Doumyouji Tsukasa."

Neko offered her hand. "No hard feelings, Doumyouji-san."

He shook her hand. "None here, either. That was impressive. Not many people can get a hit in on me."

Tsukushi continued. "This is Mimasaka Akira," Neko and Akira nod to each other, "the smart one is Hanazawa Rui," he smiled and waved, "and this is Nishsikado Soujiro. Watch out for him, he's a real womanizer," she added.

Neko started to bow, then looked up sharply. "Nishikado? Wait, are you any relation to Nishikado Suiichi?"

Soujiro was startled. "That's my grandfather. How do you know of him?"

Neko laughed. "What a small world! My grandfather has been corresponding with yours for the past three decades!"

"Really? What's your grandfather's name? I might have heard of him."

"You might, indeed. My grandfather is Yanagi Chihiro."

Soujiro's eyes widened. "No way! I thought the Yanagi line died out!"

"Not the line, just the name. Two generations of only daughters will do that," she replied with a chuckle.

Akira turned to Soujiro. "Who are the Yanagis?"

"Have you heard of Willow Saké? _That's_ who the Yanagis are," he explained.

Akira gaped in astonishment. "You mean the Saké masters of Kumamoto?"

"The very same," Soujiro answered. "Cross-san, I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

"You mean you've never had a croissant before?" Neko quipped with a grin. She locked eyes with Rui. "PFFT!!!" They both burst into laughter. Everyone else stared at them, baffled.

When she could speak, Neko said, "I know we just met, but please, call me Neko. When you call me 'Cross-san,' I sound like a French pastry," she grinned.

Awareness dawned on the others as Rui sputtered, "Croissant, hahaha!!!" and suddenly the whole group was laughing. Room was made at the table, and the F4 joined the other three, Tsukasa placing a protective arm around Tsukushi's shoulder, much to her annoyance. The others peppered Neko with questions, Rui bravely tried the ceviche and salsa and declared them good, and Kazuya ran to get spare cups when Neko offered to share her coffee.

"Say, this school has a bulletin board, right?" Receiving an affirmative nod, Neko continued, "So, if I were to put up an invitation for a party at my place tonight, do you think anyone would show up?"

Tsukushi snorted derisively. "Let's see, free food, free booze, no chaperones, and insatiable nosiness? I think the whole school will probably show up," she said.

"Would you like us to spread the word?" Rui offered.

"You guys would do that?" Neko asked, astonished. "But we only just met."

"Don't say that, " Akira laughed, "you're an old friend of the family. Right, Soujiro?"

"Absolutely. Post the invite, we'll be there," Soujiro agreed. "By the way, what dress code are we talking?"

"Fairly laid-back. It's a fiesta--Mexican Day of Independence," Neko answered.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight." The F4 got up to go.

"Alright, hasta la vista!" Neko called after them.

"Hosta what?" Tsukasa looked back, puzzled.

"Never mind. See ya!" Soujiro called, and they left.

Tsukushi leaned across the table to whisper to Neko, "Looks like you'll do okay here. Welcome to Eitoku Gakuen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I am not promising any schedule for updates--cope! The problem is that other fics demand to be written, and sometimes I obey, instead of finishing the big projects first._

_I'm amazed I get anything written with all the noise in my head --grins-- (Tsukasa & Tsukushi, quit bickering! Tsukasa, kiss the girl, already! Akira, Soujiro, you two stop making fun of them! Shigeru, speak Japanese, you're as bad as Tsukasa! Neko, shut up, you're not in this one! Rui, wake up! Kazuya, quit whining! Sakurako, back off, I mean it! Leon, D, go do that elsewhere, you're embarrassing Tsukushi! Mizuki, Izumi, Shuichi, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school? No, Hokotu, you can't join Leon and D, besides I thought I told them to take it elsewhere? Yuki, Shigeru and...Shuichi? Stop hollering 'Ganbatte!' every five minutes and start straightening out this mess! No, Rei, you cannot park your motorcycle here! I don't care if Soujiro thinks it's cool! No, D, Shippo is not for sale, even if he and Ten-chan would make a matched set!)_

_(This fantasy sequence brought to you by Hana Yori Dango, Pet Shop of Horrors, Hana-Kimi, Mars, and InuYasha. Apologies to Boys Be, Chobits, and various others for being excluded this time around. Too much noise, already!)_

_Special thanks to SarahNThatcher, who helps me keep my head on straight! Luvya!_


	2. Cinco de Mayo Fiesta!

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 2: Cinco de Mayo Fiesta!_

The party was already in full swing when Tsukushi and her friends arrived. Neko answered the door clad in a white peasant blouse, embroidered vest, calf-length skirt and huaraches. "Buenos tardes! Welcome! Mi casa es su casa!"

"I what?" Tsukasa said with a scowl.

Soujiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "She just said 'Make yourself at home' in Spanish. She wasn't saying anything about you... or about fine china, for that matter."

Tsukasa blushed while Neko laughed and Tsukushi muttered, "Idiot."

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you didn't understand what she said, either," he growled back at her.

"Don't mind them, they're always like this," Akira confided.

"Wow! You look like a girl!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"I assure you, I'm 100 woman," Neko retorted.

"I think he means you look nice," Tsukushi apologized. "Kazuya, grow up!" she hissed.

"Oh, thanks! Makino-san, I wish you had been here when Asai arrived. She actually asked me where my brother was! She was so put out when I told her that I'm an only child."

"You're right, I wish I had seen that," Tsukushi laughed. "Neko, this is Matsuoka Yuki, my best friend. Is it okay that I brought her along?"

"Of course, pleased to meet you. Please, everyone, come inside."

Inside, there was a buffet of Mexican dishes, an open bar, Tejano music playing in the background, and everywhere... teenagers: eating, drinking, dancing, making out. The whole school had indeed shown up, and quiet space was at a premium. Neko wandered off to play hostess and make the rounds of the party, and the others went in search of food and drinks.

When next she checked in on them, Tsukushi and Tsukasa were bickering earnestly but seemed to be enjoying themselves, with Yuki and Kazuya cheering Tsukushi on. Then she saw that Asai and her friends had cornered the F3. Akira and Soujiro looked strained, and Rui was half-asleep. Neko decided a rescue was in order. "Hanazawa-san, can you come here a second?" Rui opened his eyes, nodded, and lumbered to his feet. "You guys can help, too, if you would be so kind," she said. Akira and Soujiro shot her looks of gratitude, and followed.

"How can we be of service?" Rui asked, curious.

"I need you to come do tequila shots with me," she grinned, "and I need to piss off Asai. Grab whoever you want to bring along, and meet me on the terrace."

Neko was giving some instructions to a waiter when Soujiro and Akira showed up, each with a girl on each arm. Right behind them were Rui, Tsukasa, Tsukushi, Yuki, Kazuya, and another girl, Sanjo Sakurako, who seemed to delight in flirting with the F4 and insulting Kazuya.

The waiter took a quick headcount, disappeared, then returned with bottles of tequila, a bowl of cut limes, saucers of coarse salt, a mess of shot glasses, and a basket of hot towels. Akira turned to Neko with a grimace of distaste and asked, "This isn't going to be that 'eat-the-worm' game that some people are so into these days, is it?"

Neko recoiled in horror. "Ew, gawd, no! That's mezcal, not tequila. The stuff is unrefined swill, you won't find it in my house. And the only time in my life that I've knowingly eaten an insect was when my dad made me eat witchety grubs with one of our clients in Australia. Ugh, that's just nasty!" Neko shuddered.

"So, what did you think of the grub?" Rui asked.

"Please, I don't want to remember," she replied.

Akira looked greatly relieved. "So, what do we do?"

"First, everyone take a towel. You're going to want clean hands for this. Now, I'll pass around the tequila," she said, sending a bottle in each direction around the table, "and you pour yourself a shot. Then you rub the lime here, by your thumb, and dip where you just rubbed in the salt. Then you either do the shot, then lick off the salt and lime, or you can do the salt and lime and then the shot. Your choice. Repeat as desired."

The bottles kept circling the table, empties were replaced by the discreet waiter, and soon most of them had either left the table or passed out under it. Finally it was down to Neko and the two playboys.

"Damn, 'Kira, thish girl can rilly drink!" Soujiro slurred, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"D'ya think you c'n outlasht her, 'Jiro?" Akira wondered.

"Don't count on it, boys," Neko answered for him, "I'm a Saké master. I breathe alcohol fumes at the brewery all winter long. I can probably out drink anyone at this school," she boasted proudly.

"Oh, right. Now shee r'minds us," Soujiro said, slumping to the table.

Akira leaned over close to Neko, a slightly lop-sided smile on his face. "You're cute."

"And _you're_ drunk," she countered. "Besides, from what everyone tells me, I'm _years_ too young for your tastes."

"I dunno, you look pretty good to me," he leered, leaning closer still.

"Look, Mimasaka-san, let me get your driver to take you home to sleep it off, before you do something you'll regret."

"Okay, Neko-chan. Rain check?" he begged.

"Let's see if you feel the same way once you sober up," she admonished.

Neko had the limo drivers collect their charges, made sure any remaining guests were safely bedded down in the guestrooms, left instructions with the staff to handle the cleanup, and trudged to her rooms. Locking herself in, she threw herself down on the bed. The party was a huge success. So why did she feel like crying?

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: Apologies for the short chapter, minna-san. I've been sick with some sort of viral thing the past few days--102.2__°__ F / 39__°__ C temperature, aches, chills, general misery..._


	3. Dinner Guests

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 3: Dinner Guests_

Tsukushi, Kazuya and Neko had a shared free period one afternoon, and decided to take advantage of the pleasant spring weather and hang out in the courtyard.

"This school is so insular," Neko observed. "How did a couple of normal people like you end up here?"

"My parents forced me to go here," Tsukushi answered. "They're hoping I'll 'marry up'."

"Well, you don't get much more 'up' than Doumyouji-san," Neko said dryly.

"Yes, but at what cost to my sanity?" Tsukushi replied, and the three of them giggled.

"What about you, Kazuya? I mean, obviously you have wealth, but it doesn't seem like you grew up that way."

"You're right. My family were farmers. When my folks sold the farm and went into business, I transferred here. Actually, I grew up with Tsukushi-chan," he explained. "We went to public school together through middle school. Yuki, too," he added. "But how about you, Neko? Why are you here?"

Neko looked a little evasive. "I'm in Japan because I was finishing up my apprenticeship with my grandfather. I spent middle school and my first year of high school in immersion school. I think I ended up here because Nishikado-sama recommended it to Grandfather, although I'm not sure why, since his grandson never attends classes," she noted with a grimace.

"So this isn't what you're used to, either," Tsukushi commented.

"I guess I'm used to it now, but I grew up on military bases around the world until I was 7. Then, when my parents won the lottery, my dad retired from the military and devoted his life to making my mom's dream a reality, so we traveled a lot then, too."

"Sounds exciting!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Maybe from the outside. The truth is, I changed schools so often, it was hard to make friends, especially places like here, where I look so different from everyone else. And with my dad away looking for new acquisitions so often, and my mom running the winery and brewery, I spent most of my time under the care of a governess."

"That sounds lonely," Tsukushi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, kinda... Still, how can I be lonely with friends like you?" Neko beamed. "And my parents have promised I can finish high school here, so I won't be moving again anytime soon. Say, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'd love to have the company, and we can sample some of the wines my parents make!"

"I'm supposed to work after school," Tsukushi sighed wistfully.

"So, what time do you finish? We could make it a late supper, since there's no school tomorrow. Please say you'll come."

"Hey, does that invitation include us?" said a voice behind her. Neko turned. The voice belonged to Soujiro, and the rest of the F4 were with him.

"Um, sure, if you like. So long as it isn't the entire school. I'm not prepared to deal with that again yet."

"No problem. Hey, working class virgin, shall we pick you up on the way?" he asked Tsukushi.

"Would you _please_ stop calling me that???" she fumed. "Fine. I get done at 7."

"Is Yuki working today, too? Bring her with you," Neko offered. Tsukushi nodded.

Tsukasa had an uncomfortable, embarrassed look on his face, like a child who really wants something, but is afraid to ask. "What is it, Doumyouji?" Neko asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah... well... my sister just cam in from L.A., and I promised I'd have dinner with her this evening."

"Tsubaki's in town?" Akira asked excitedly. "How long is she staying?"

"Tsukasa, you should bring her along!" added Soujiro.

"Neko, is that okay with you?" Rui asked. "It's not too much of an imposition?"

"Of course it's okay," Neko replied, "if she doesn't mind. I mean, she just got in, and I'd understand if she'd rather not. We can do this some other time."

"Don't worry," Tsukushi laughed, "She'd love to meet you. Tsubaki is... an experience."

"Yeah, my folks should have named her 'Tsunami' instead," Tsukasa chuckled.

"Okay, then. It's settled. I'll see you all a little after 7 pm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko waited for her guests in a small sitting room with comfortable buff leather couches and Navajo rugs on the walls. Simon, her major domo, brought her guests in, and Tsukasa introduced Neko to his sister, Tsubaki. The two of them hit it off immediately, chatting amiably about the L.A. music scene and shopping on Rodeo Drive. A server circled the room, offering flutes of sparkling amber liquid, golden as the sun. Neko offered a toast, "To my new friends! Thank you all for coming to my home!"

As soon as everyone sipped their wine, a babble of conversation broke out. "Ooh, this is nice!" "Not exactly what I was expecting, though." "What is this?" "Is this an Asti?" "Neko, where is your folks' vineyard?"

Neko laughed merrily. "We don't own _any_ vineyards. There aren't any grapes in anything my family produces."

Only Rui looked unsurprised. Akira looked at Neko quizzically. "No grapes? In any of your wines? Why not?"

"Because if I'm to inherit the business someday, I need to be familiar with our entire line," she explained.

"Forgive me for being slow on the uptake, but I'm afraid I still don't understand."

"It's the same reason I always bring lunch to school instead of buying. I have a severe allergy to grapes," she clarified.

A look of understanding passed among her guests, then Soujiro asked, "Then what, exactly, _are_ we drinking?"

"It's one of our special floral series. That's our sparkling dandelion wine," she said with an amused grin at their astonished faces.

"Wait a second... you gave us wine made from _weeds?!?"_ Tsukasa exclaimed.

Neko put her hands on her hips and skewered him with her green gaze. "Excuse me, Doumyouji Tsukasa, but do you mean to tell me that you, of all people, do not understand the inherent value of a _weed?"_ She winked at Tsukushi, who was standing there with her arms crossed and was obviously trying to maintain a stern countenance, despite the laughter bubbling inside her.

Tsukasa turned red as a beet. "Oh! Uh... er... no, of course... that is... I didn't mean it that way..." he stammered.

"Besides," Neko continued as though he hadn't spoken, "the question really isn't 'What's in it?', it's 'Do you like it?'"

"Um... yeah, it's pretty good," he admitted, amidst the laughter of his friends.

In high spirits, the group trooped into the dining room. Tsukushi hung back, pulling Tsubaki aside. "So, Tsubaki-san, what do you think of our Kitten?"

"Kitten? Oh, Neko-chan, right. She certainly is something. I don't think I've ever seen anyone put my brother in his place _quite_ like that."

"Neither have I. She certainly has a knack for it," Tsukushi replied.

"Tsukushi-chan, you're not worried, are you?" Tsubaki asked, concerned.

Tsukushi laughed. "Honestly? I'm not. I have no doubts about Doumyouji, and I really don't think she's interested in him in that way. No," she smiled, "I think she just gets a kick out of teasing him. It's like watching a cat bait a large dog."

"They go at it like siblings," Tsubaki observed fondly.

"That's it exactly!" Tsukushi agreed, "But more like twins than an older/younger dynamic. They even look a lot alike."

"Hmm, you're right. You say she's half-Japanese?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Uhuh. Her mother's side of the family is Yanagizaké."

"Really? That's out in Kumamoto. What's she doing in Tokyo?" Tsubaki asked, startled.

"Apparently, her grandfather and Soujiro's are old friends. It was on his recommendation that her parents sent her to Eitoku," Tsukushi explained.

"Is that so? Hmm..." Tsubaki mused.

"Hey, are you two gonna yap all night, or are you gonna come eat?" Tsukasa poked his head in from the dining room.

Tsukushi's face lit up. "We'll eat!!!" she answered enthusiastically, and dragged Tsubaki to the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I'm finally beginning to feel human again. And even though I've gotten __no__ feedback thus far, I will bravely plug along. Things will definitely get interesting, starting next chapter, promise._

Tanpopo_ is the Japanese name for dandelion. It was also the name of a wonderfully authentic little hole-in-the-wall ramen restaurant in the town where I went to college. It's gone now, which is a real shame. I still think of it whenever dandelions are in season. Now I'm craving soy sauce eggs (kind of like tea eggs or 100-year-old eggs). There's a good recipe by Ming Tsai on Food Network, but I want somebody to make them __for__ me. I'm such a spoiled brat. Bye-bye!_


	4. Wine, Roses and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. And Sebastian (Sebi-chan) owns me... In fact, he owns the whole neighborhood! (I know that two other households and the local pizzeria are all feeding him... It's a wonder he's not big as a house!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 4: Wine, Roses and Revelations_

Dinner began as a merry affair. Most of the fruit wines were met with enthusiasm: Asian pear with salad, apricot with roast duck, black currant with filet mignon, even kiwi with cantaloupe sorbet; but some of the more unusual offerings got a different reception. When a lemon and rosemary wine was served with stuffed mushrooms, Tsukushi made a face and observed, "Sorry, Neko, but this tastes like the stuff I used to scrub the bathroom, when I was a maid at Doumyoji's."

"You were what?!" Neko asked, astonished.

"Never mind. It's a long, long story," Tsukushi replied, blushing.

"Okay, but you really _must_ promise to tell me sometime," Neko insisted.

When a light strawberry and nasturtium wine was served with orange roughy, Rui asked, "Is there pepper in this wine?" and Neko had to explain a bit about how not all edible flowers are sweet. Kazuya complained that the violet wine left an aftertaste like the time his Granny had washed his mouth out with soap... violet bath soap, and everyone laughed, But then things took a turn for the worse.

The final dish before the dessert course was a lemon thyme sorbet to cleanse the palate, served with a pale blush wine. Akira sipped from his glass, then choked, spilling his wine all over himself.

"Akira, are you okay?!?" Soujiro asked, clapping him on the back.

"No, I'm not! What the heck is this stuff??" he gasped.

Soujiro took a cautious sip, then burst into laughter at his friend. "Don't be such a drama queen! Just because it tastes like your mother's garden. You should say that it makes you think of home!"

"It's not funny! I have to smell those damned cloying roses every day all summer! I never dreamed I'd be drinking them!" he sputtered.

Neko got up and bowed in apology, curls obscuring her face, but a bright red flush running down her neck. "I'm so very sorry, Mimasaka-san. Mia will take you to a room where you can clean up, and I'll send in a change of clothes. I'm sure I've got something that will fit."

Akira turned on his heel and stomped off after the maid. Soujiro tried to reassure the young woman. "It's okay, Neko-san, you had no way of knowing. you've never been to his house, after all."

"Nor to anyone else's. Excuse me, please, I have to find Mimasaka something to wear. Simon, please come with me." That said, Neko bowed to her guests, and left in the opposite direction from Akira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her apartments, Neko handed Simon a shirt and slacks. "Please make sure this gets to Mimasaka-san. And Simon? Please offer my guests dessert and refreshments, and make my apologies for me. I'm afraid I'm sick of playing this game anymore tonight."

"Oui, Mademoiselle Nicollette. I will handle the situation," Simon replied, turning before she could see his concerned frown.

Simon handed the clothing to Mia, then returned to the dining room. He cleared his throat, and Neko's guests looked up expectantly. "It is my regretful duty to inform you that Mademoiselle Nicollette will not be rejoining you this evening. She has taken ill. She invites you to stay for dessert and coffee, if you like." He turned to leave, but when Rui held up a staying hand, he waited.

Rui whispered something to Yuki, who turned to the waiting servant. "Excuse me, Simon, but do you think Neko-chan would be willing to talk to me before we go?"

Simon smiled kindly. "I'm sure the young mistress believes she would rather be alone, but I think that is precisely the problem. I will take you to her. Please, Mademoiselle Matsuoka, follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira returned as Yuki was leaving. He looked good, dressed in ecru linen drawstring slacks and a teal silk poet's shirt. "Not exactly the shorts-and-a-T-shirt I expected her to loan me," he said sheepishly.

"Well, you are about the same height," Soujiro remarked. "Still, she's got good taste."

"Say, where did Neko-chan go?" Akira asked. "I owe her an apology. I was a real ass."

"Yuki's gone to talk to her. She's in her rooms and won't come out," Rui answered, leveling a glare at everyone, "and frankly, I don't blame her. It's not just you, Akira. I have a question for everyone. Oh, excuse me, Tsubaki, you're exempt. Tell me, has any one of us invited Neko to visit his or her home?" Stunned silence met his words. "No? I thought not. What about to do something socially? Shopping? Studying? Clubbing? Not even a cup of tea in a cafe?" Red faces abounded, and no one would meet Rui's eyes. "Fine lot of friends we are," he said disgustedly. "It's all well and good that the F4's acceptance keeps her from being bullied, but it also makes her somewhat unapproachable and leaves her socially isolated. I know how that feels," he reminded them, "and, trust me, it's not fun. I bet the only kids who speak to her at school are assholes trying to get to us through her."

Rui looked around at the guilty faces, ran his hands though his hair, and sighed. "I'm just as guilty as the rest of you. Okay, one more line of questioning, then I'll let up. What do we know about Miss Nicollette Cross? Did anyone other than me think to run her through a search engine?" Once again, he was met by blank stares. "She has a blog, you know, full of marvelous photos. You should check it out. Okay, here's what I found out: Nicollette Mikeneko Cross, age 16. Birthday 23 July. Height 180 cm., weight 62 kg. Blood type O+.

Parents Jean-Paul Cross and Yanagi Keiko, owners of Kuroneko Winery, New Paltz, NY, USA. Primary residence New Paltz, secondary residences in Tokyo, Kumamoto, and Montreal, and vacation homes in Seville and on Prince Edward Island, Punta Cana, and Maru, a small private island they own. Other holdings across the globe, mostly farms and orchards.

Our kitten has many varied interests. In addition to Capoeira, she rides horses and is an excellent ballroom dancer. She plays classical and jazz guitar an a custom-built blue Ovation she calls Liesel, and she owns a flame-point snowshoe Siamese cat with ice-blue eyes named Sebastian. There are many pictures of him and of her horses on her blog. He's probably in the next room with her right now, cadging bits of fatty tuna from Yuki."

"Well, _someone_ certainly did his homework," Soujiro commented snidely.

"Someone else _should_ have done _his,_" Rui snapped back. "Okay, last question. What is a girl like this, with all this going for her, doing cooped up in an empty mansion in Tokyo? Why is she here, at Eitoku?"

"She told us that Nishii's grandfather recommended Eitoku to her grandfather," Kazuya volunteered.

"I thought I told you _not_ to call me that," Soujiro muttered.

"Yes," Rui answered, "the question at hand is, _'Why?'_ Why would he do that?"

Tsubaki cleared her throat to get their attention. "I would think it would be painfully obvious, at least to anyone thinking with his _upper_ head."

Akira caught on first. "You mean...?"

"Yes," she affirmed, "Soujiro, I do believe your family and hers are considering... an arrangement."

Soujiro went pale. "An arrangement...?" he whispered.

"Yes, 'Jiro-kun," Tsubaki said gently, "I think you may have just been dining with your future fiancee."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and Yuki stood at the door leading to Neko's rooms. Simon knocked softly. "Miss Nicollette?" The only response was a muffled blare of music. Simon rapped more smartly, and called a bit louder, "Mademoiselle? Please, answer the door. You have a visitor."

The music cut off abruptly, and Neko answered from behind the closed door, "Who is it, Simon? What do they want?"

"Miss Nicollette, Miss Matsuoka wishes to have a word with you before she leaves. Will you see her?"

A quiet, "Yeah. Wait a second," came from behind the door. With a soft click, the door opened. "Yuki-chan. C'mon in," she sighed.

Simon whispered, "Good luck, Miss," and left the girls alone.

Yuki was astonished. Gone was the witty, confident, sophisticated young woman that hosted dinner. In her place was a scruffy ragamuffin girl, dressed in worn and faded jeans with a rip in one knee and a Grateful Dead "Blues for Allah" tank top, face washed clean of make-up, eyes reddened, hair piled in a sloppy bun atop her head. In her arms, a sleek, buff-colored cat with cinnamon ears and pale blue eyes yawned widely and peered at Yuki curiously.

"Oh, look, Sebi-chan," Neko addressed the tawny cat, "this is Yuki-chan. You'll like her, she's nice. I bet she wants us to come out and talk to those assholes, but no, no, no," she crooned, "we're not gonna let them walk on us anymore tonight. Stick a fork in me, I'm done." Neko turned and wandered off down the hall.

"Um, Neko-chan..." Yuki asked hesitantly as she followed her, "...are you drunk??"

"Not yet, but I'm workin' on it," Neko answered as she entered a room. One wall was taken up by a huge flat-screen television. Opposite the TV was a futon that has been folded into a couch, with framed concert posters on the wall behind it, and a blue guitar propped up on a stand. One side wall was full of audio and video equipment and an extensive collection of CDs and DVDs, and the other had a small bar beside the door. On the bar was an open bottle of Irish cream and a glass with some ice. Neko refilled the glass, then rummaged in a mini-fridge behind the bar. "I'm getting out some tuna for Sebi-chan. Can I get you anything to drink? I have juice, soft drinks, or alcohol, if you prefer."

Yuki asked for a can of peach juice, and the girls took their drinks to the futon. The cat sat on the floor at

their feet, happily accepting proffered morsels of raw fish. Neko turned a serious face to Yuki. "So, how can I disappoint _you_ this evening?"

"You shouldn't talk like that," Yuki scolded. "I don't see how you could have disappointed anyone, with all the effort you're making."

"That's my point. I'm sick of trying so hard. These rich brats have no appreciation for all they have. They disgust me. All I want to do is go home to New York. At least there no one treats me like I'm the star exhibit in a freak show. Damn that pig-headed old fart anyway. Thinks he can use me to buy back his honor," Neko started to sob. "Well, I won't marry that vapid, self-absorbed philanderer. I don't care if he is the next head of the family. I'd rather marry his estranged older brother first. How incredibly stupid!" she wailed, "What kind of family disowns their son because he wants to be a doctor instead of make tea?!?"

Yuki was stunned. "Your family wants you to marry.. Soujiro?" she asked, horrified.

"Not my whole family, my _grandfather,_" she stressed, "but my mom may push for it if she thinks it will bring back some harmony between them. Someone, just put a 'For Sale' sign on me, already. God, I just wanna go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hope you don't find this too OOC. I love these guys, but I just gotta mess with them sometimes. 'Til next time!_


	5. Cat up a Willow Tree

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. And Sebastian (Sebi-chan) owns me... In fact, he owns the whole neighborhood! (I know that two other households and the local pizzeria are all feeding him... It's a wonder he's not big as a house!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 5: Cat up a Willow Tree_

"So, Tsukasa, how did you get out of your engagement to Shigeru?" Soujiro asked.

"I just told her the truth, that I didn't love her and I couldn't make myself. Unfortunately, I had to break her heart to do it. If I had been truthful about it from the start, that might not have happened. I still feel guilty about it," Tsukasa admitted. "Look, Soujiro, your best chance to get out of this is if she doesn't want to do this either. But if she likes the idea, or if her sense of duty to her family is stronger than her sense of self-worth, and she can be bullied into it, you may just be stuck."

Before Soujiro could reply, Yuki returned, saying, "I don't think you need to worry. The girl would rather swallow strychnine first. She's begging her dad to get her out of it."

Soujiro looked shocked and insulted. "Am I really that bad a match in her eyes?"

"Hey, wait a second," Tsukushi said, "weren't _you_ just trying to get out of this?"

"Well, yeah, but strychnine? Don't you think I should be a _little _offended?"

"Umm, she thinks you're a 'vapid, self-absorbed philanderer.' Later, she also said you were lazy, smug, and would probably give her 'The Clap'," Yuki continued.

"Ouch," commented Akira, "I guess you really made an impression."

"So, how is she doing?" Rui asked, concerned.

"The truth? She's angry, homesick, disgusted, lonely, and wallowing in self-pity. Oh, and she's drunk, and getting drunker by the moment. She's polished off most of a bottle of Irish cream, and is eating green tea ice cream directly out of the carton, with the occasional handful of wasabi peas thrown in for good measure," Yuki made a face.

"Ew, gawd, she's gonna hurl," Akira said, making a similar face.

"Probably," Rui agreed. "Think one of us should go check on her?"

"I'll do it," Soujiro volunteered grimly.

"'Jiro?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Well, maybe I can prove to her that I'm good for something, at least," he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko heard the door to her rooms open. "Simon? Is that you? Have my guests left yet?"

"Sorry, Kitten, we don't scare that easily," Soujiro replied, strolling into the room.

"Oh. It's you," Neko muttered, a sour grimace on her face.

"Well, you don't have to look so happy about it," Soujiro answered with a smile, then, glancing at the ice cream container, "Need any help with that?"

"No. Get your own ice cream," she grumbled peevishly.

"Oh, come on. Is that any way to be?" he coaxed.

Neko sat up straight, pulling herself together. "No, seriously. There's more in the freezer behind the bar. This one's almost empty," she said sheepishly, making Soujiro laugh.

He rummaged about in the freezer, pulling out a pint of chocolate. "Spoon?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Second drawer on the left," she replied with a sigh. She scooted over so he could sit next to her. "So nice of you to join me," she said in her most saccharine tone.

"The pleasure is entirely mine," he answered sincerely, with an exaggerated bow.

"I was being sarcastic," she remarked.

"Oh, well, just so you know," he commented as he joined her on the futon couch, "I'm _so_ vapid and self-absorbed that sarcasm is _completely_ wasted on me."

Neko blushed deeply. "I suppose your little girlfriend told you everything I said."

"Um... She's _not_ my girlfriend," he stated firmly.

"You could have fooled me. I thought she was going to pass out when I told her about my grandfather's intentions," she said, digging into her ice cream again.

"Yuki is a very special friend. She made a big impact on my life, and helped me get past a major emotional hurdle," Soujiro replied seriously.

Neko pinpointed him with her green gaze. "Did you ever sleep with her?"

"Once," he answered honestly. "It was enough for both of us."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Whatever. She still has deep feelings for you, even if she's just being protective."

"That's a very astute observation. Say," he said with a sly grin, peering at her from under his bangs, "you're not drunk, are you."

"Hardly, damn it. It would take a lot more than this to give me more than a buzz."

"Considering how much tequila you downed at that party, I figured as much. By the way, nice outfit."

"Now _you're_ the one being sarcastic," she commented.

"Nah. You look comfy. Like you're finally being yourself, instead of what you think others expect of you."

"Feh. Who'd want to be me?" she snorted. "A gaijin, Amazon freak with no say in her future, a future that includes a family legacy that will probably destroy my liver by the time I'm forty-five. Yeah, I'm just rollin' in roses," she said bitterly.

"Hey, when you're born into money, your future is decided for you. That's just how it is. It's the same for all of us," he commented sympathetically.

"But that's just it--" she shouted, "--this _isn't_ what I was born into! I _never_ expected to be handed over to a complete stranger when I turned thirteen and be told 'This is what your life will be from now on. Get used to it.' I had _no_ reason to expect this! I feel like chattel!" Tears ran down her cheeks. She turned away from Soujiro, embarrassed. "Aw, crap. You must think I'm a spoiled brat."

"Not at all. It's okay to cry. C'mere." He took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "Besides, we both know what you think of me, so why should _my_ opinions matter? It's what you think of yourself that counts, and frankly, it doesn't sound like you value yourself enough. You're a striking young woman. A bit exotic, but that just adds to your appeal. You just need to believe in yourself."

"I-I guess I misjudged you, Nishsikado-san," she sniffled. "Mind you, I still don't intend to marry you." She gave him a watery smile.

He grinned back. "Fair enough. Would you accept my friendship? Or," he teased, "we could be 'friends with benefits'."

"Pfftt! Thanks, but I'll pass on the 'benefits'. I think I could handle the 'friends' part, though."

"So, do you think you could handle a few more friends? Everyone's still waiting out there. They're worried about you, and Akira wants to apologize."

"All right. Damn, but I look a mess," she fretted.

"Don't sweat it. As I said, you look like you're finally being yourself. Everyone's waiting to meet the real you. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro told Neko, "Just wait here a moment. I want to talk to them first."

Neko nodded, and he went ahead. Without turning around, she said quietly, "Simon, I know you're there. Tell me, what do you think? What should I do? Can I trust these people?"

"Oui, ma petite. I think you should. The young man there, his future is just as much at stake as your own. Now that he knows that you do not seek to capture him, I believe he will help you, if he can. The one called Rui has been very outspoken on your behalf, and I believe you have Madame Tsubaki's sympathies, as well."

"I know you are my father's eyes and ears here, Simon. What do you think he would want me to do?"

"Mademoiselle Nicollette, ton Papa, all he wants for you is that you should be happy," he assured her. "Follow your heart, and the rest will fall into place."

She nodded, comforted. "Thank you, Simon, that's what I needed to hear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Soujiro," Akira asked when he came into the room, "did you end up putting her to bed?"

"Considering that she wasn't sick, she wasn't really drunk, she wasn't sleepy, and she wasn't 'interested', I'd have to answer 'no'," he grinned.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rui asked.

"I think so, but you can judge for yourselves. I've talked her into coming out of her rooms. Maybe we can coax the whole story out of her."

Soujiro went back to the other room. "Kitten, are you ready?" Neko shrugged. "You _can_ do this, Neko," he reassures her, "remember, you _are_ strong, you _are_ beautiful, you _are _brave." He took her hand and led her back to the others.

"Um, hi," she said, staring down at her feet. "Sorry. Guess I can be a little stubborn." A soft nudge along her calf let her know Sebastian followed her out of her rooms. She crouched down to scratch behind his ears, still not looking at her guests. Tsukasa glanced at the cat and shuddered, while Sebastian calmly wove back and forth between Neko and Yuki, then rubbed up against Tsukushi's knee.

The others were uncertain what to think of the change in Neko since dinner, but Akira decided to go first. "Neko-chan, I'm sorry. I was caught off-guard and I overreacted. Please forgive my boorish behavior?"

She looked up with an uncertain smile. "It's all right, Mimasaka-san. I didn't know about the roses. It must have been disconcerting, to say the least. Hey," she smiled a bit wider, " that shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that," Akira replied gallantly.

"So, what's the deal?" Tsukasa demanded, "Are you marrying Soujiro, or what?"

"TSUKASA!!!" a chorus of voices shouted him down.

Neko held up her hands and laughed, "No, it's okay. That _is_ the key to this mess, isn't it? Better to get it all out in the open, yes?" She went over to the bookshelf and took down a photo album, then sat cross-legged on the floor. The cat tried to climb into her lap, but she set him aside. "If you want, I'll tell you the whole thing, but it may take awhile." Receiving affirmative nods all around, she began.

"This all started twenty years ago. My grandfather had a Saké garden in front of his brewery, where people could sit and drink, and get a light meal, yakitori, grilled meats, what-have-you. My mom was seventeen, and helped out serving food and drink, while finishing up her apprenticeship.

My dad was a young military officer at the time. He was stationed on Okinawa, but as supply chief, he had to make frequent trips to the big island, which is how he happened to be in Kumamoto that night. He and his assistant, one of the men in his unit, were in town to pick up a payload to be delivered the next day, and they decided to go out and amuse themselves that evening.

They were drinking at my grandfather's shop, and my dad's assistant got very drunk and very obnoxious, the stereotypical Ugly American. Things came to a head when the man started to abuse my mom. He pulled her into his lap, and stuck his hand inside her yukata. My dad lost his temper and punched him out, then made formal apologies to both my mother and my grandfather. The other man was disciplined when they returned to base, and Dad never worked with him again.

Over the next few months, my dad returned to Kumamoto many times. Whenever he had a shipment in the area, or when he had leave, he found himself returning to Yanagizaké. He was unfailingly polite to my grandfather, and never improper or overly familiar with my mother. No one observing from the outside was aware that he was courting her with soft words and small gestures of kindness, not even my grandfather. It was a complete shock when the tall young gaijin asked for his daughter's hand in marriage on the evening of her eighteenth birthday," Neko paused in her story.

"Oh, wow. That is _so_ romantic," Kazuya sighed happily.

The F4 rolled their eyes, Yuki giggled, Tsubaki gave him a look of extreme pity, and Tsukushi muttered, "Kazuya, must you always act like a girl?"

"Oh... Did I say that _out loud?_" he squeaked, blushing deeply.

"Anyway," Rui interrupted, taking pity on the younger boy, "what happened next?"

"Grandfather refused, of course. It's one thing to take a gaijin's money, it's quite another to make him part of your family. Besides, he had every intention of marrying his daughter to his toji and keeping the business in the family."

"So, did your father fight your grandfather?" Tsukasa asked, thinking of his struggles with his own mother.

"Of course not!" Neko retorted indignantly. "My father is an honorable man! An officer and a gentleman! He graciously accepted my grandfather's refusal, and went back to Okinawa."

"But then how--?" Soujiro asked, intrigued.

"Neither my grandfather nor my father counted on the strength of my mother's love-- and her will. She packed what she could carry, took some money from the shop till, and, one week later, showed up at the gates to the base. Dad tried to convince her to go home, but she absolutely refused. Dad moved from the barracks into base family housing, and a military chaplain married them. This picture was taken on their wedding day." She passed around the open photo album.

A young man with close-cropped red curls in a dress uniform posed somberly with a willowy auburn-haired Japanese woman in an elaborate gold-trimmed red furoside. They gazed at each other tenderly, her brown eyes meeting his green, as they started their lives together.

"They look very devoted to each other," Tsubaki said softly, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"They still are. Very much so," Neko replied with quiet pride.

"And your grandfather?" Akira asked.

"He took it badly. He lost his heir, and he lost face. He acted as if my mother were dead. He never recognized the marriage. Just over two years later, I was born. My parents sent him a birth announcement, with pictures. He never acknowledged that, either. Mom continued to try to reach out to him, sending pictures and letters that were never answered, but also never returned.

For seven years, we went where the military sent us, rarely staying in one place for more than six months, never for more than one year. I was often lonely, but it was the same for all us military brats. Friendships were precious and fleeting.

Then, when I was seven years old, everything changed. In America, they have these huge, multi-million-dollar lotteries. Usually, the winnings are split many ways, but not always. I can still remember the day it happened. My dad came home, very quiet. he hung up his uniform, then went to speak with my mother in the other room. I heard her gasp, then she started to cry. I ran into the room, convinced that something disastrous had happened, maybe something with Grandmére and Grandpére. Tears were streaming down my mom's face. I asked, fearfully, if something had happened. Dad smiled at me and said, 'Yes, Kitten, something _has_ happened. Something wonderful.' Mom gathered me in her arms and clung to me, laughing and crying all at once, unable to speak. I was so confused," she said with a wistful smile. "Dad retired from the military as soon as his stint was up, and my parents started the winery, about an hour's drive north of New York City.

Over the next five years, my parents indulged any whim that took my fancy. They bought me my own horse. I went into the city daily for all sorts of lessons. I fell in love with Capoeira after seeing rodas during the Carnival festivals, and began studying. After seeing the film Strictly Ballroom, I insisted on dance lessons. I studied guitar. In winter, I learned to skate at Rockefeller Center. In short, they spoiled me rotten. Every summer, I traveled with Dad all over, visiting cranberry bogs, pineapple farms, you name it.

Then, in early spring the year I turned thirteen, the letter from my grandfather in Japan arrived. In it, he insisted that my mom bring me to him. That it was time for my apprenticeship to begin. This was the first time the man had acknowledged my existence.

I entered his house a gangly, illiterate child, completely lacking in social graces. I could barely read Japanese, and wrote everything in Romaji. I didn't know proper terms of address, and had no culture, no traditions. In his eyes, I was less than worthless. I certainly wasn't a fit heir. He set out to mold me into what he wanted, the currency with which to buy back his honor. The perfect Japanese wife.

I spent the past three years in immersion school. My parents were welcome to come see me during summer break, but I was not permitted to leave Japan. After regular school hours, I received extra tutelage in Japanese culture. During the fall to spring equinoxes, every spare moment was spent at the ryuha, learning the brewing of Saké.

My grandfather is firm, but not intentionally cruel. He truly believes what he does is in my best interests," Neko said softly, her eyes teary and downcast. "Unfortunately, I'm too much my mother's daughter. I want to marry for love, and the hell with my status."

"Is there someone you love, Neko?" Tsubaki asked the dejected girl.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, but if the right one comes along, I don't want to be trapped in a marriage of convenience," she said, avoiding Soujiro's gaze. "I'm sorry. This whole mess has been weighing on my mind, and it makes it hard to trust people. It seems like everyone has ulterior motives, and no one gives a damn what I want. I know that's no way to make friends."

"Look," Tsukushi said, "anytime you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. If I'm not at school, check at the dango shop. Heck, if you want, you can come by in the middle of the night--everybody else seems to," she smiled ruefully.

"As far as making friends goes," Soujiro added, "as long you be yourself, I think you'll do fine." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Would anybody like another cup of coffee before we call it a night?" Neko led the way back into the dining room among the congenial murmurings of her new friends. She never noticed the young man now gazing after her with deep admiration and growing affection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hi folks! It's my birthday!!!! Sagittarians (like me and Nishikado-san) Rock! This long chapter full of back-story is my birthday gift to all of you--hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated, and now anonymous reviews are allowed. (Thanks to __SarahNThachter__ for letting me know I had them disabled!) Oh! The Sultan Wok guy is here! Hooray for delivery bento!!! Later, minna-san!_


	6. The Playboy Gets Played

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 6: The Playboy Gets Played_

The onset of warm weather drove the students of Eitoku Gakuen outdoors. Soujiro and Akira were no exception. They parked themselves in a sunny spot near the tennis courts. Idling away the afternoon watching the girls flounce about the courts in their little white tennis skirts was a great alternative to moldering away in a stuffy classroom, listening to some fossil drone on and on about things that are of no concern to them.

"Akira... Hey, Akira," Soujiro nudged his friend.

"Hmm?" Akira responded absently, lost in thought.

"You okay? You seem really out of it," the dark-haired young man remarked.

"Hm. Yeah, I'm fine. I feel so restless. It's probably just the weather," the other boy replied.

"So, you got plans tonight with that restaurateur you've been seeing?" Soujiro asked.

"Huh? Oh. No. We were supposed to, but I'm not seeing her anymore," Akira answered, still watching the courts.

"Really? Did she break it off with you? Maybe that's what's eating at you," his friend suggested.

"Actually, I was the one who broke it off. The spark was gone. I dunno, guess I was bored," he commented, continuing to stare into space.

"Well, if that's the case, wanna go clubbing with me tonight?" Soujiro offered.

"Okay," Akira said, facing his friend for the first time since they sat down. "Where are we going?"

"How about Roppongi? We haven't been there in a while." Akira nodded his consent, and their gazes returned to the tennis courts. "Hey, isn't that Makino?" Soujiro asked.

Akira looked where his friend was pointing. "Yeah. She even looks halfway cute in that tennis skirt."

"Just wait until she gets moving. She always looks her best then. Remember that volleyball game last summer?" Soujiro chuckled.

"Who could forget?" Akira grinned. "Especially when she wailed Tsukasa in the face with the ball." He turned his attention back to the court. "Hey, wait a sec, pairing up with Makino, isn't that--?"

Soujiro followed his friend's line of sight. "Has to be. Who else has hair like that?"

"Gym teacher must have insisted on the girls' uniform. Wow. Have you ever seen her legs before?" Akira asked, his eyes glued to the tall redhead.

"Nope, can't say that I have. Damn," Soujiro whistled appreciatively.

The teenaged boys grinned stupidly at each other, then threw back their heads and laughed.

"I love spring!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main floor of the club was awash in bodies, and noise, but in the VIP lounge, the music was reduced to a primal bass heartbeat. Soujiro regaled the young women on either side of him with lighthearted anecdotes laced with double-entendrés. Akira paid halfhearted attention to the attractive grad student he'd picked up at the bar, letting her prattle on about her research project while he nursed his drink, only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

One of the girls with Soujiro, looking down on the dance floor from the observation window, remarked, "Whoa, look at her! I wonder if she's a model from Europe or something?"

Soujiro glanced out the window, briefly noted a tall woman with red hair, and turned back to his companion with a laugh. "Her? Nah, that's just Neko. She goes to our school." Then he did a double take, as his mind registered what his eyes just saw. "Neko??? Holy... Akira, that _is_ her, right? Akira?" Getting no response, he turned to his friend... who was no longer there.

"He just took off," said the grad student, looking bewildered. "He didn't even say anything, just headed downstairs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko was in her element. The music was hot, and so was she. Her hair was tamed into a sleek French twist, her black spandex halter dress clung like a second skin and ended just below possible, her black patent leather heels only served to accentuate her long legs, and her lips gleamed in the lights like maraschino cherries. The guy she was with, on the other hand, left a little to be desired. His idea of dancing was to grab hold of her hips and writhe against her. Still, if she's lucky, maybe he'll be more skilled in the bedroom than he is on the dance floor; at least, that's what strayed through her head as she closed her eyes and gave herself up to the music.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a familiar voice. Neko stopped dancing and opened her eyes to find herself staring into Akira's smiling face. Her erstwhile "date" glared at him and started to object, but Akira drew him aside and, after a brief exchange, the other boy walked off the dance floor.

Neko stared after him, then turned to Akira. "What did you say to him?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I just made it worth his while to let me cut in," he replied with a smug grin.

"Mimasaka! You did _not_ just pay that guy to leave me alone, _did_ you?" Neko asked. Akira just continued to smile. "So, now you've appointed yourself as my big brother?" she sneered sarcastically.

"I just thought you might appreciate a dance partner who knows what he's doing," he replied calmly.

"Frankly, I wasn't really concerned about his skills in the _dance floor_."

"I see," he mused. "Then you should consider yourself lucky I cut in. If he's as clumsy in bed as he is here, well, let's just say I'd hate to see a pretty lady like yourself go home disappointed."

"It's none of your business," she huffed, and started to walk away.

He lightly touched her shoulder. "Don't be like that, Neko-chan. Dance with me. Just once. Please?"

As she turned back to face him, the music changed to a Latin beat. An evil smile spread across her face. "So, you want to dance? Fine. Salsa, Cuban style. Try to keep up," she said, holding out her hand to him. He swept her into his arms and whirled her across the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro and his girls watched as Akira and Neko burned up the dance floor. As the music came to an end, Akira dipped her into a graceful arch. He pulled her back onto her feet, and the two of them headed to the bar area. A few minutes later, Akira returned to the lounge. Alone.

"Hey, Akira, where's Neko? Didn't you invite her to join us?" Soujiro asked.

"She left. I guess I was cramping her style," Akira sighed ruefully.

"What? But you guys looked great out there," he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. By the way, where's Aisha?"

"Your grad student? Sorry, man, but she got her panties in a twist when you went off with Neko," Soujiro sympathized.

"That's great. No, seriously," Akira assured him, "it's fine. All she wanted to talk about was her research."

"What's her project about?"

"She's an entomologist. She's studying the breeding habits of cicadas."

"Ewww!" Soujiro's girlfriends squealed in unison.

Soujiro chuckled. "You mean she watches bugs fuck???"

"In short, yeah. Gross, ne?" Akira grimaced. "Makes my skin crawl."

"So, Neko wouldn't come up?" Soujiro asked again.

"No. Seems she was looking for a partner for the 'horizontal mambo'," Akira replied.

"And?" his friend quirked an eyebrow meaningfully.

"And what?" Akira answered blandly.

"Didn't you offer?" Soujiro asked, surprised.

"Of course. I'm still me, after all. You'll never believe what she said," he smiled.

"Go on. Spill it." Soujiro coaxed avidly.

"Well... She twirled a lock of my hair around her finger, then she said, 'Gee, Akira-kun, it's sweet of you to offer, but we see each other every day at school. If you were to get the wrong idea, things could get awkward.' Then she kissed me full on the mouth, and left," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, man...She didn't!"

"Yup. Quoted the 'playboy handbook' like it was gospel," he said admiringly.

"Damn! The kid's formidable," Soujiro grinned back.

"Just think, you could have married her," Akira teased.

"Absolutely not," Soujiro swore. "Two players together? That would be just deadly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey, everyone! I'm finally getting used to writing these notes at the end. So, what'd ya think? Surprised? I know I was when it popped into my head-- hope this isn't too over-the-top! (Yeah, right. On this site? Over-the-top is for breakfast!)_

_Many thanks to all who reviewed! It was such a nice birthday present!_

_SarahNThachter__: I can always count on you! Thanks for all your support! Kisses! Email you soon!_

_ILoveTsukasa: Thank you for your reviews here and for two of my other stories! Sorry you were blocked! (I love Tsukasa, too! But he only has eyes for Tsukushi--so sad!)_

_kameko: Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to block you either! And you were so sweet! I've actually been very worried about the Mary-Sue factor, so your review made my day! (Hope this chapter didn't change your mind about her--she's still a nice girl, she just isn't a good girl!)_

_dookie565__: I hope you continue to like Neko. I don't usually go for complete AU myself (except when it branches from canon) unless it's really well written, so I hope this meets your expectations. Thanks for your reviews of this and one of my other stories, and for making four of my stories favorites! So awesome!_

_Sorry if it takes a bit until the next chapter--I still write by hand. In a notebook. With a pen. (Anyone remember those?) So I have to go on a typing binge and proof everything before I can post much more, plus there's a couple of shorts begging for my attention, but I'll try to keep up, especially now that I know people are actually reading it! Later, minna-san! _


	7. Duets, Explanations, and Planning a Vaca

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 7: Duets, Explanations, and Planning a Vacation_

It had been one of those days, where no matter where he went, Rui just couldn't find any peace and quiet. Akira and Soujiro were picking on Tsukasa once again, being just as rowdy and raunchy as ever. It really creeped him out, the way they playacted potential scenarios between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. The warm weather always seemed to bring out the worst in them, and Rui was just grateful not to be the target of their attentions.

There was no respite to be found at the emergency exit, either. The sunlight seemed extra bright today, and if he stayed for long, he would be in for a hellish headache.

Rui headed for the music room, as a last resort. If he couldn't rest, maybe he could lose himself in his music for awhile. Admittedly, the school's instruments were far inferior to his own, but he'd make do.

Unfortunately, there was already someone using the music room. Rui felt his irritation start to rise, until he realized two things: one, whoever was playing was actually quite gifted, and two, he didn't think he'd ever heard a guitar being played in the school before. He stood outside the door listening for a few minutes before quietly opening it to peek inside.

Apparently not quietly enough, as Neko stilled her strings and looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hanazawa-san. Did you want to use the room?"

"That's alright, Neko. Please, keep playing. Don't let me stop you," he smiled gently.

Neko began the piece she was playing again, and Rui listened, intrigued. "Excuse me, did you write that variation yourself?"

"Variation?" she responded, puzzled.

"Well, I thought you were playing Bach's _Air on the G String_, but after the first passage, it went somewhere unfamiliar."

"Oh, I see," she chuckled. "No, I only wish I had. Actually, that was _A Whiter Shade of Pale_ by Procul Harum, a psychedelic rock band from the '60's. You're right, though, they do start the same way."

"Interesting... Do you know the Bach?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," she replied, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to play a duet," he offered.

"With you?" she asked, surprised. Rui was reputed to be one of the most gifted musicians in the school. "Uh, I'm not sure I'm good enough to play with someone of your caliber."

"Don't worry about 'good enough'. I came down here to relax. Let's just have some fun, shall we?" he smiled. He picked up one of the school violins and began tuning it. "Hmm... These school instruments, I don't know if I can get this in your range..."

"The violins are more temperamental than the guitars... Why don't you get it to where it sounds good, then give me an E and I'll tune to you," she suggested. He agreed, and they tuned up.

They played a few Bach pieces, then he said, "Okay, Neko, show me what you've got," so she launched into Mason William's _Classical Gas._ Then it was Rui's turn. He began a virtuoso performance of Rimsky-Korsakov's _Flight of the Bumblebee_... only to ruin the effect by crossing his eyes, looking down his nose in mock horror as though a bee had landed there, then pretending to swat at it while continuing to saw away with the bow. That's all it took-- Neko completely lost it.

"Ah, there it is," Rui said, a pleased grin on his face. "I wasn't sure you knew how to laugh."

"You know better than that, Hanazawa-san. We laughed together the first day we met," she objected.

"Oh yes, I guess that's so. Still, you don't do it nearly enough," he answered. "By the way, wouldn't you be more comfortable calling me 'Rui'? I thought Americans usually preferred to use given names."

"Yes, but that's one of those things that was drilled into the 'little savage' by my culture tutors. I certainly wouldn't presume to do it without being invited. My grandfather would be livid," she explained. "What would _you_ prefer me to call you?"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me whatever makes you most comfortable," he replied.

"Okay, Sancho!" she teased.

"Sancho?? As in Sancho Panza?" he asked.

"Exactly. Give that man a kewpie doll."

"Ooookay... Why Sancho?" he pressed.

"Because of the way you take care of Quixote and his Dulcinea."

"You mean Tsukasa and Tsukushi."

"I don't mean Burns and Allen," she quipped. Rui laughed. "Actually, if it's okay with you, I'm most comfortable with 'Rui-san'."

"That's fine with me," he agreed.

Neko's brow furrowed. "You know, Rui-san, there's one thing I just don't get about you," she stated.

"Only one thing, Neko-chan?" he teased.

"Actually, no. It's a lot of things. But they're all tied into the same thing, if you will. You're one of the nicest people I've met at Eitoku, and you have the best sense of humor. So why does almost everyone say that you're emotionally cold, and hard to get close to? Is this caring and friendliness genuine, or is it just a mask? And if it is, why go to the effort?"

"Nosy, aren't you?" he commented.

"I just want to know if I'm being set up for a fall. You guys have all been _too_ nice. It's like you all became my big brothers, all at once." She frowned. "Although I suppose that makes sense, if you're all trying to make sure I keep my distance. If that's it, you can tell everyone not to worry, they're not on my potential boyfriend list, and to stop being so phony. I don't like it. I can take care of myself, and I don't need anyone's pity."

"Wow," he said admiringly, "you just went from happy to pissed-off in mere seconds. I'm impressed."

"Don't be. Pissed-off is easy. I've cultivated it for the past three years."

"Now you sound just like Tsukushi. Save me from pissed-off girls!" Rui laughed. "Okay, you've earned an explanation. I have a hard time warming to most people, but if someone can make me laugh, then it's easier for me to let down my guard. You just got past it faster than most people do."

"So you're not just messing with me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, Neko, I'm not. Promise. And I don't think the other guys are, either. I think they genuinely like you," he reassured her. "You see, I used to be really introverted, some might even say autistic, and sometimes it's still hard for me to let people in. Frankly, as a kid, I was a real hard case. Mostly I kept to myself, but sometimes, when I made an effort to be more 'there', I would end up getting sick to my stomach for no good reason. Those three were the only ones who stuck by me, despite my odd behavior. Well, them and Shizuka, of course."

"Who's Shizuka?" Neko wondered.

"Tsukushi hasn't mentioned her? I'm surprised. Shizuka is three years older than us guys. She was so kind and patient with me. She was always reaching for 'something more', and she always saw the best in everyone. I guess that's why I fell in love with her," he explained.

"So where is she now?" she asked.

"She's in France, studying law and working for a law firm there. She gave up her family name and fortune to pursue her dream."

"Wow, she sounds like something special. So, where do you fit into the picture?"

"I don't, at least not anymore. But who knows what the future might bring?" he commented, clearly wishing to change the subject.

Neko thought for a moment, then asked, "So, Rui-san, did you ever get any therapy?"

"No, I didn't. My father wouldn't admit that there was anything wrong with me. After all, I'm his only heir."

"That's what I hate about people with money," Neko grimaced. "Appearances are more important than your family's well being."

"Aren't you 'people with money'?" Rui asked, amused.

"Yeah, but I'm 'new money'. My parents haven't gotten all la-di-da about it. I'm sorry, but when a kid that young develops a nervous stomach, it's time to call in the specialists. If you're afraid of the stigma attached to it, then call it a 'private tutor', but don't let your kid suffer."

"You're pretty adamant about this," he observed.

"That's because _my_ parents got me the help I needed. If they had waited until I was old enough to hire a doctor on my own, I'd have been institutionalized by now."

"I see. So, what were you treated for?" Rui asked cautiously.

"I did equine therapy after I woke up from an anaphylactic-shock-induced coma. My senses were scrambled. I would scream if someone just touched me, but I burned my hand on the stove without even feeling it. All the light and noise made me sick, and I began to withdraw from the world. I was only five years old. Therapy horses saved my life."

"Do you still do equine therapy?" Rui asked, curious.

"Nah, it's not necessary anymore. Now I just ride for fun." Neko got and idea. "Hey, Rui-san, would you like to come out to Maru this weekend and see some of my horses?"

"Isn't Maru the island your family owns?" he asked.

"Yeah... It's little, but we have a nice home and stables there... but, I don't remember telling you...?" Neko queried.

Rui colored a little. "Um, I was curious about you, so I ran you through a search engine, and found your blog."

"I see... And you call _me_ nosy?" she grinned.

He grinned back. "Guilty. Forgive me?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued. "I like your photos of Sebi-chan. He's got a lot of personality. So, the horses on your site are at Maru?"

"Four of them are. The rest are at home in New York. I enjoy getting out to Maru whenever I can; I love to ride on the beach," she beamed. "Rui-san, have you ever ridden?"

"No, is it fun?" he smiled, seeing where this might be leading.

"Loads. You really should come out with me and try it. We could invite Tsukushi-chan and Doumyouji-san to come along, make a small party out of it."

"What about Akira and Soujiro?" he questioned.

"Um... I need a break from those guys," she responded evasively.

'Interesting,' he thinks. "Okay, I'll go, and Tsukushi's always game, provided you can get her to bag work. Tsukasa will go if Tsukushi goes (try and stop him), but," he chuckled, "I don't know if we can get him on a horse, he's," he snickered, "he's afraid of animals."

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Way," he laughed.

"Well, there's also a lovely beach, wooded trails, and a hot spring," she enthused.

"Hot spring? I'm sold. I'll handle convincing the others. What do we need to pack?"

"Beach wear, swim wear, pajamas, jeans, casual stuff... Oh, and boots," she stated.

"Boots?"

"You know, riding boots. Like cowboy boots," she explained.

"Tsukushi probably doesn't have any," he commented.

"No problem. I'll buy her some on the way. Heck, we could all shop together, if you guys need them. But I'm talking about the real deal, not just for pretty," she warned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, when it comes to boots, you can't always assume that the most expensive are the best. Gator is most costly, but that's because it's rare. Ostrich is your best choice, it's tough, but supple. Tony Lama, Luchesse, or Ferrini. Mercedes does great workmanship, but they're custom work only, and there's not enough time. Fit is key, because they won't be broken in yet. Vintage sounds cool, but they're shaped to the previous owner's foot and can cause problems, especially if they haven't been reheeled," she lectured.

"So, are good boots really such a big deal?"

"Ask me again after a horse steps on your foot," she replied. "By the way, cruiser or 'copter?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do we want to get there? Helicopter will be faster, but cabin cruiser is also an option. I just need to put the proper crew on alert."

"I'll ask the others and get back to you, but my vote's for helicopter. Give me your cell number."

"Okay. One more thing-- any special dietary considerations?"

"Let me think-- Tsukushi will eat almost anything, literally. Tsukasa's a little pickier, but as long as it's well made, he should be okay. I'm not really into animal protein, but I love a decent piece of fish. Oh, and Tsukasa _must_ have his coffee. I like black tea with milk, myself," he added.

"Hmm... How about cedar-planked salmon the first night, traditional Japanese on Saturday night, and paella mariscos before we head back on Sunday?" she suggested.

"Friday and Saturday sound good. What's paella mariscos?" he inquired.

"A Spanish dish, mixed seafood and saffron rice. Very tasty, trust me. I'll give Antonio the guidelines, and he can come up with his own selections for the other meals. He's really very talented," she assured him.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said. "Nice playing with you. See you tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Merry Christmas, all you who celebrate it! A belated Happy Chanukah, Blessed Solstice, Holy Eid al-adha, etc. Happy Kwanzaa, New Year's Day, Boxing Day, Three King's Day, etc. I'm sure I've left something out, so Happy Holidays to everyone! It's been very busy month, I'm still wrapping and tree trimming, but I did want to get in one post before I'm busy tomorrow._

_Hello again to my sweet reviewers! Thank you for sticking with me! I know, this was a major Rui chapter, but I promise, we will visit with our other characters soon! Bear with me, the plot thickens! Next time, we take the Maru crew shopping-- see you soon!_


	8. Boots: Shopping Part I

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 8: Boots: Shopping, Part I_

"So, Rui-san," Neko hollered over the rush of wind, "did the excuse work?" Rui was driving them in his convertible, at least as far as Tsukasa's, and Neko was having a blast.

"Yeah! A cowboy breakfast was a great excuse," he shouted back. "It's a shame they won't let me drive all the way to the airport!"

"They don't know what they're missing! This is fun!" she grinned.

"Actually, Tsukushi's ridden with me before. Don't know why she won't do it again," he laughed, hitting the accelerator.

"Yeehaw!" she yelled as they hit a bump and became briefly airborne.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, they arrived at the Doumyouji mansion. They tumbled out of the car, windblown and breathless, laughing like schoolchildren. The servants glanced at them askance as they pulled luggage from the trunk and transferred it to Tsukasa's limo. Tsukasa and Tsukushi, drawn outside by the noise, stared at the other two, taken aback by their bedraggled state.

"Yo, Tsukushi-chan! Ready to go boot shopping?" Neko called by way of a greeting. Tsukushi merely nodded dumbly. The four of them climbed into the limo, Neko gave the address to the driver, and they were off, Neko chattering like a magpie. She drew everyone into the conversation, and they arrived at the shop in high spirits.

They went inside, and salesclerks descended upon them, dragging Rui and Tsukushi away to try on different styles. Neko gave Tsukasa a questioning glance. He pointed downward. She looked at his feet and had to laugh--he was wearing a pair of black Mercedes almost identical to her own. "Well, they _are_ the best," he shrugged a bit sheepishly.

Rui settled on a pair of brown and blue Ferrinis with a squared toe. Tsukushi was wearing a pair of tan and rose Lamas and a distressed expression.

"What's wrong?" Neko asked, "They look great! Aren't they comfortable?"

"Uh, they feel fine, but... but--" Tsukushi stammered.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes at Rui. "Here it comes..."

"But... Do you have any idea how expensive these are?" she squeaked.

"Hmm, let's see... about 500 USD... Rui-san, how much is that in yen?" Neko asked.

"About 50,000, give or take a little," he mused.

"Sounds about right," Tsukasa agreed.

"But I can't afford that!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"I know, but I told you before: I'm buying them for you," Neko explained patiently.

"But it'll take me forever to pay you back!" Tsukushi wailed.

"Makino. I'm. Buying. Them. For You," Neko stressed.

"But..." she started again.

"Damn it, Tsukushi, you're so full of 'buts', people will start thinking you're an ashtray!" Neko shouted at the girl, exasperated. Rui had to turn away, he was laughing so hard.

"Makino, would you feel better if _I_ bought them for you?" Tsukasa drawled.

"No!" she cried, "You already bought my entire wardrobe for this trip--again!"

"Hey, I let you get Donna Karan this time instead of Chanel. You should be grateful," he growled back.

Neko put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "Look, when it comes to boots, you should always get the best you can buy. If we had more time, I'd get you a pair of Mercedes, too, but these'll do fine. They're good boots. You never know where life'll take you next, so you should always wear the best shoes you can find. And clean underwear," she added, with a twinkle in her eye. Rui cracked up again.

Tsukushi looked up at the redhead. "You know, Shizuka once told me something very similar. About _shoes,_ I mean," she said, glaring at Rui, who was rolling on the floor, holding his sides.

"She sounds like a smart lady. Wish I had met her," Neko replied. "Trust me, Tsukushi-chan, you're going to want good boots tomorrow. Let's get them and go have some fun."

Tsukushi finally gave in, and Neko paid, telling the salesclerk to box Tsukushi's other shoes, she'll wear the boots. Then she turned to the boys. "Hey, guys? Why don't you go get a cuppa, while Makino and I go pick up a couple of last minute items? Girl stuff."

"Oh, okay," Tsukasa nodded. "There's a good teashop two blocks up. Do you want the limo?" When Neko shook her head no, he said, "Okay, we'll meet you there. C'mon, Rui, get off the floor and let's go." He dragged Rui to his feet, and the two of them got into the car and drove away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I know, short chapter. That's why I'm posting two!_


	9. Girl Talk: Shopping Part II

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 9: Girl Talk: Shopping, Part II_

As soon as the guys had gone, Neko turned to Tsukushi. "He picked out _all_ your clothes for this trip??" she asked incredulously.

"Ah, well, the sales staff made most of the decisions. He just chose the place and paid," Tsukushi answered a bit meekly.

"Let's fix that, shall we? We'll get some things you like, and surprise him a bit. I know some great shops I bet he's never even been inside," Neko said enthusiastically.

"He won't like it if it's not a designer name brand," Tsukushi warned.

"Oh, believe me, it'll meet his standards _and_ he'll like it. He may not be as familiar with these designers, but the quality is on a par with anything out there. I shop there all the time," Neko assured her.

Tsukushi gave Neko a skeptical once-over. "I doubt I'll find anything that will fit. Everything I wear makes me look like a child playing dress-up, anyway." She looked down at the sidewalk. "I'm a skinny shrimp, and you're, well, like a goddess. You're tall and have curves in all the right places, and I'm like a twig," she sighed.

"Who's been feeding you all that negative drivel? You're cute, which is something I've never been, and although you may be petite, you're every bit as curvy as I am."

"Are you nuts? I don't have anything near the shape you do!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

Neko clucked her teeth. "Obviously, you don't pay attention when we change for gym. It's not what you have, it's how you display it. Attitude is everything. Why be a twig when you can be a slender, graceful reed? Positive thinking will get you far. C'mon, I'll show you how to wow them all. Here we are," she said , ushering Tsukushi into a building.

"But, this is the lobby of a hotel?" she asked, confused.

"Not 'a hotel', the Hilton! We're going to the Galleria. They cater to traveling Americans, giving them a taste of home. First stop, Victoria's Secret!" Neko smiled, tugging the smaller girl into a boutique.

"Neko, I _have_ underwear," Tsukushi blushed, staring agape at the shapely mannequins surrounding her.

"Not like this, you don't. I bet you've never been fitted for a bra, have you?" she grinned at the other girl's discomfort.

"I'm not buying a padded bra! That's cheating!" Tsukushi swore adamantly.

"I agree, one hundred percent," Neko reassured her, "but there's nothing wrong with getting the proper support for what you have naturally, is there? Give it a shot. If you hate it, we don't have to shop here. I'll let you make the final decision; my name's not Doumyouji," she reminded Tsukushi.

In the end, after getting Tsukushi fitted, Neko bought the girl all new underthings: bras, convertible bras, bikini underwear, and thongs that Tsukushi swore she'd never wear, but allowed Neko to purchase nonetheless. They compromised: Tsukushi chose pajamas that were more demure than Neko had in mind, but in return, Neko got Tsukushi a swimsuit that was more daring than she'd ever seen, nevermind owned. They visited other shops in the Galleria, and Tsukushi ended up with jeans, two flirty sundresses, a pair each of Jimmy Choo's and Manolo Blahnik's, and then both girls bought some really cute Trina Turk blouses made from kimono material.

Just when Tsukushi thought that they were finished, Neko dragged her into the hotel spa. Neko insisted on a hot stone treatment. "It's really relaxing, and believe me, girl, you _need_ to relax." So as the warmth of the smooth stones soaked into their backs, Neko turned her head to look at Tsukushi. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a personal question, about you and Doumyouji?"

"Uh, that depends on _how_ personal," Tsukushi replied, a bit worried.

"Well, it's _very_ personal, but I promise, it's not about sex or anything," Neko assured her. Tsukushi nodded, so Neko continued. "I know you love him, and, from what everyone has ever told me, love doesn't always make sense. So I was wondering, what do you _like_ about him? Every time I see him, he's being grouchy, bossy, snobbish, or flustered. Does the man have _any_ redeeming qualities?"

"Hmm... What do I like about Doumyouji..." Tsukushi pondered for a moment, then her face lit up. "I like his laugh. He's like a kid who just got a surprise present he likes a lot. I like how he cares about me, always concerned about am I eating right, am I dressed warmly enough, is anyone bothering me, that sort of thing. I like how honest he is, even when he's very blunt. He's not tactful, but he doesn't lie. I like how he believes in me, even when no one else does. Even when I don't believe in myself. And," Tsukushi started to say, then blushed and went silent.

"And?" Neko asked. "Tsukushi-chan, I know you were going to say something else."

"Well... Have you ever heard the expression 'bakamoichigei'?"

"'Even a fool has one talent'?" Neko translated, intrigued.

"Exactly." Tsukushi turned redder. "It's true, at least in this case."

"And just what is this talent?" Neko coaxed.

"I can't tell you." Tsukushi shook her head.

"Aw, come on. You can't leave me hanging like this," Neko wheedled.

"Oh... Alright. But you can't tell him I said so. Nor anyone else. Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to eat escargot," Neko promised.

"What??? Why???" Tsukushi asked.

"Simple, Escargot is snails cooked in a wine sauce. First I'd be totally grossed out, and then I'd die from my allergy. So you _know_ I'm serious!" Neko explained with a shudder.

"Okay... It's just, well, Doumyouji Tsukasa is the world's best kisser," Tsukushi admitted, bright crimson all the way down her neck.

"Get out!!! Really??" Neko exclaimed, then turned skeptical. "Wait a minute, just how many guys have you kissed?"

"Technically, four different guys have kissed me... but I only _wanted_ to be kissed by two of them. I even bit one of the others," Tsukushi explained.

"So, who else did you want to kiss?"

"Hanazawa Rui."

"Rui-san? Oh, man! _Please_ tell me the other two _weren't_ the rest of the F4!" Neko squealed.

"What!?! No way! There's no way that's ever going to happen!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"So, Rui's not a good kisser?" Again, Neko was skeptical.

"It's not that! It's just... Doumyouji's better," Tsukushi shrugged. "At least in my opinion. Maybe you'll think otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Neko asked, puzzled.

"Well, aren't you going to kiss Hanazawa Rui?" Tsukushi inquired.

"Why would I?" the taller girl replied.

"I thought you were interested in him. Why else would you invite just him and us?"

"I invited him because he's fun to hang around. And because he's _safe._ We're friends, and if it went any further than that, it would ruin the friendship. The F4 treat me like a kid sister, and that's fine with me," she insisted. "It would be weird to kiss a brother that way, wouldn't it?"

"So, there's nobody you're interested in," Tsukushi said a bit skeptically.

"No. When I _do_ fall in love, I want it to be with someone my grandfather couldn't _possibly_ approve of. I want an affair that's shocking, torrid, and disgraceful, with a man who will desire me all the days of my life," Neko said passionately.

Tsukushi's eyes went round as saucers. "Do you really think you can find that?" she wondered.

"Why not? You did," Neko replied, making Tsukushi flush crimson again. The girls finished their treatment in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: And there you have it, this is what happens when you send the girls shopping on their own! See you next time, minna-san!_


	10. What's That Under There?

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 10: What's That Under There?_

After a mani/pedi, facial, and a rather painful waxing session ("Do people really do this?!?" Tsukushi asked through gritted teeth), Neko finally let them go find the guys.

"You're late," Tsukasa growled without looking up as the girls entered the café. "What the hell could you need to buy that takes two-and-a-half hours, anyw-- Wow."

Tsukushi stood there in an orchid-print wrap dress that accentuated her ('curves? How the hell did she develop curves in two hours?' he thought), and matching dyed snakeskin sandals. She looked better than she did in Atami, better than at his birthday party, probably better than he's ever seen her, with her eyes shining, that enticing blush of embarrassment across her cheeks, and... curves? Tsukasa was smitten again, and absolutely speechless.

Neko pulled up a chair next to Rui. "Rui-san," she leaned over and greeted him in a stage whisper, "would you understand what I meant if I said, 'Elvis has left the building'?"

Rui chuckled. "Yeah, and you're right. So, what did you do to her? She looks fantastic!"

"Just corrected a long-standing mistake. After all, you can't build a brick house on a foundation of sand," she replied.

"Meaning what?" Rui asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring his question, Neko said, "Wanna see if I can make Doumyouji turn red?"

Rui nodded. 'This could be amusing,' he thought.

"Yo, Tsukushi-chan, sit down so that Doumyouji can pick his jaw up off the floor! If he leaves his mouth open like that, he'll start catching flies," Neko called. Tsukushi and Tsukasa both startled and turned pink.

"Good thing I'm not a betting man," Rui whispered to Neko.

She grinned. "Just wait, you ain't seen nothin' yet," she whispered back, then turned to Tsukasa, "So, Doumyouji-san, I want a word with you."

"Yeah? About what?" he asked warily.

"About Makino's underwear," she deadpanned.

"WHAT!??!" he spluttered. That did it-- Tsukasa and Tsukushi both turned bright red, and Rui started laughing so hard his sides ached.

Neko managed to keep a straight face. "Ah-ah, you aren't getting out of this one by throwing a fit," she informed Tsukasa. "What I want to know is, what is the point of buying a girl a designer wardrobe if you're going to let her wear a bargain-basement cotton bra and Badtz-Maru-print underwear beneath it?"

"Neko!" Tsukushi squeaked, as Rui and Tsukasa both choked.

"Don't you 'Neko' me, Tsukushi! Sanrio is _so_ Middle School! Or is it that that stupid penguin reminds you of Doumyouji? After all, they both have the same crazy hair and badass attitude," she commented.

The boys choked again, and Tsukushi turned purple. Neko gave them a minute to recover, then pressed on with Tsukasa. "Let me take a guess. It never occurred to you to check, because one, you would die before you'd ask a girl something like that, two, the appropriate things are always laid out for you by your valet, so you never think about it, and three, because you would never own anything like that anyway, and it wouldn't occur to you that your girlfriend might. Stand up."

"What? No!" Tsukasa objected.

"Chill. I'm not gonna kick you again, I just want to explain something to your girl here. Just stand up. You too, Rui-san," she insisted.

Reluctantly, the boys got to their feet. "Okay, Tsukushi-chan, watch closely. Gentlemen, if you would be so kind, please turn. Slowly, if you please," Neko requested. The guys turned slowly in place. "Now, Tsukushi, observe how their clothes hang. Hmm," she murmured, "wish I had a third guy for comparison, I wasn't counting on this... Okay, what are they wearing underneath?"

Tsukasa looked outraged, Tsukushi blushed again, and Rui chuckled. This _was_ amusing. "How the heck should _I_ know?" Tsukushi fumed.

"You can tell, if you know what to look for. There's a very faint line around Doumyouji's thigh; that says boxers, not briefs, which leave a line closer to the, um, _posterior,_ for your modesty's sake. I'd venture silk, which hangs smooth and feels better than cotton, which can wrinkle. He's probably wearing a matching tank under his shirt, and both are probably black or some other dark color, navy or eggplant, perhaps," she lectured, as Tsukasa grew more and more flustered under her scrutiny. "That's why I insisted that you get some thongs, Makino. That's the surest way to avoid panty lines under your slacks."

Rui looked extremely amused. "So, Neko, what about me?" he smirked.

"I wasn't going to go there, but, if you insist... Hanazawa is a prime example of a man who goes commando, Makino."

"Commando?" Tsukushi looked confused. "What sort of underwear is that?"

"It means he's not wearing any, Baka," Tsukasa grimaced. "Damn you, Rui!" he shouted, as Tsukushi blushed yet again, and Rui and Neko cracked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: The correct answer to the question posed by the chapter title is: Under Where? (This was inspired by the Barenaked Ladies' song __Pinch Me__, which has a line in it: "I could hide out under there; I just made you say 'underwear'." No, I don't own them, either, damn it.) This short but fun chapter seemed like a good farewell to 2007. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! See you in the new year!_


	11. Akira, Daijo Bu?

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 11: Akira, Daijo Bu?_

Akira and Soujiro were checking out a new club. The crowd was a little older than at their usual haunts, but the live music was a nice touch. "You said your new lady books the acts for this club?" Soujiro asked his pal.

"Yeah, here and a couple of other places," Akira replied. "Her husband owns a few small clubs like this, scattered around the city, and Chiharu books the music for all of them."

"I bet Neko would like this place. If we come back, we should ask her to come along," Soujiro commented.

"Why don't you give her a call, see if she'd like to come out tonight?" Akira suggested.

His friend shook his head. "She's away for the whole weekend."

"Oh? Where's she off to, then?" Akira asked.

"She and Rui kidnapped Tsukasa and Tsukushi... well, not really... but she took them all to that island of hers, Maru," Soujiro answered. "Something about trying to get Tsukasa up on a horse-- wish I could be there to see that," he laughed.

"Um, why _weren't _we invited?" his friend wondered, puzzled.

"Seems she only keeps four horses stabled out there, and if she invited us, she would also feel like she had to let us bring dates, and when all is said and done, that's anywhere from eight to ten people. She said she would be glad to have us out some other time," he said.

"Oh, I see... So you don't think she's mad at me about what happened at the club in Roppongi?" Akira questioned.

"Nah. What's to be mad about?" Soujiro asked.

"Well, I _did_ kind of interrupt her plans for the evening,' Akira stated.

"Look, you did her a favor. That guy was _way_ beneath her," Soujiro reassured him. "Don't worry so much."

"Yeah, but she ended up going home alone, and that's _my_ fault," he fretted.

"If you're that concerned, ask her the next time you see her," the older boy suggested. "But I'm sure she's not mad at you."

"Hmm, maybe. But why'd she invite Rui? Is there something going on there?" Akira inquired, somewhat hesitantly.

"Going on...?" Soujiro gave it a moments thought. "Gee, I don't know... I don't suppose it would be a _bad_ thing, exactly, if there were. It's not like her grandfather could really object to ties with Hanazawa Corp., after all," he mused. Then he brightened. "You know, maybe we should try to push them together!"

Akira's mood soured in an instant. "Count me out," he said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go let Chiharu know I'm leaving, and call it a night. Good luck with the ladies," he called over his shoulder as he turned to go.

'What the hell just happened?' Soujiro thought. "Akira? You okay, man?" he asked with concern, following him.

"Just drop it. I'll see you tomorrow," the other boy answered, continuing to walk away without a backward glance.

Soujiro grabbed Akira by the shoulder. "Now wait a second. You've been acting weird for a couple of weeks," he observed. "We're like brothers, 'Kira, and brothers don't keep secrets from each other. Out with it, already."

"Not here. I don't feel like shouting my business over the noise, and besides, Chiharu might overhear and get upset. I wish you'd just drop it, 'Jiro."

"Not happening. Say goodnight to your lady, and let's go take a walk. The fresh air will do us good," Soujiro insisted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, Akira. Tell me, what's your objection to getting Neko and Rui together?" Soujiro asked. They had left the club, and were hanging out on the swings at a small park.

"Because he'd just screw it up!" Akira said vehemently. "That's what he does! For years, it was all about Shizuka, but he messed that up. Then, even though Tsukushi was obviously hung up on him, he didn't give a damn about her until he knew that Tsukasa was interested in her. Now he's mooning over her as well. He never knows what he wants until the opportunity passes! I don't want to see Neko get hurt. I care about her too much," he finished softly.

Soujiro stared at his friend, stunned. "Akira, just what do you mean by that?" he asked, unable to believe his ears.

The other boy shrugged miserably. "Just what I said," he muttered. "I care about her. Probably more than I should."

"'Kira, she's only sixteen."

"I know."

"She's a kid."

"I know."

"Besides which, she comes with a lot of strings attached."

"_I know."_

"_And,"_ Soujiro continued as if Akira hadn't spoken, "she knows your past record, so she probably doesn't think of you as more than a friend!"

"_I know!"_

"Akira, this could have all kinds of ramifications! Think, man!"

"_I KNOW!!!"_ he stood and shouted. Then he slumped back onto the swing seat. "I know. Damn it, don't you think I realize all that? At best, she looks at me like a wayward older brother, and at worst, like a total waste of space!" Akira put his head in his hands. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. You would _think_ I'd know better! This is _exactly_ the reason I avoid relationships with girls our age--they're too complicated! I _like_ being a boy toy! But when it comes to Neko, it's hard to think of her as a kid, you know? Heck, she's done more living in her sixteen years than some women I've dated who were _twice_ her age! I don't know, 'Jiro," he sighed, "my thoughts keep coming back to her. It's like she's renting space in my head. And when you implied that she might be going with Rui, it totally pissed me off. Isn't that stupid?" he asked, giving his friend a pleading look.

Soujiro paused to consider. "Maybe. If it was me, I would run the other way, as fast as I could. But you're _not_ me, 'Kira. Your mom may be a bit flaky, to put it mildly--don't hit me!!!--but your parents have a good marriage. You've never had my fear of commitment." Soujiro shook his head. "I don't think Neko does, either. She's afraid of being trapped in a _loveless_ marriage, but not of marriage itself. Her parents' marriage is rock solid. If it wasn't for her grandfather and his agenda, she probably would have met some average Joe in college, fallen madly in love, and married him, with her parents' blessing. That's the world she grew up in, after all."

"So what are you saying, Soujiro? Should I try to win her over? Or am I just out of my mind?"

"Those aren't necessarily separate conditions, Akira," his friend chuckled. "Yes, I think you're a little crazy to be thinking this way. And yes, if you really feel that strongly, you should try to win her over. At least let her know that you're interested."

Akira sighed. "But how do I do that?" Soujiro leaned over and gave him a swat on the head. "Ow!!! What'd you do that for???"

"Oh, come on. Have you forgotten everything?" he replied, giving the other boy a disgusted glare. "Okay, we know she won't go to bed with you, at least not yet. That's okay for now. You're trying to start a relationship, not looking for a one-night-stand. Start slow. Ask her to escort you to a party your parents are giving that you gotta attend anyway, something along those lines. Then charm her socks off." He punched his buddy lightly on the shoulder. "You know how to do this, Akira. Haven't we been coaching Tsukasa for months?"

Akira chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I've just worked myself into a state with all the 'what-ifs'."

"Of course I'm right," Soujiro grinned back. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say 'no'," Akira frowned.

"Well then, there's always Chiharu," Soujiro replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hi, Everyone! Belated Happy New Year! Sorry it has taken so long, but we've all been sick around here, and I'm only just beginning to feel halfway human again. Also, my muse bit me in the posterior, and I had to write what was supposed to be a one shot, but turned into a much longer piece. (See __**Luck and Miracles**__ when I post it, if you're curious.)_

_Poor Akira. He's a head case. (At least, he is when I get my paws on him! Tee hee!) Nope, he's not alright, not at all. He's got it bad. And that's where I'm gonna leave it for a few chapters. Because I am evil._


	12. Settling in on Maru

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 12: Settling in on Maru_

The flight to Maru was uneventful, the girls chattering happily, oohing and ahhing over the lights of Tokyo as evening fell, the boys shaking their heads in amusement at the girls. Finally the helicopter set down and the pilot cut the engines, the rotors spinning slowly to a halt. The door opened, and a nut-brown little man met the quartet, his black eyes blazing fiercely from a face like an old boot.

His face was transformed by a brilliant smile as Neko launched herself into his arms. _"__¡__Tio Miguel! __¡__Hola!" _she shouted.

"_¡__Hola, Niña! __¿__Que pasa?" _he grinned.

"_¡__Muy bien! _Really well! Where's _Tia_ Lolly?" she asked.

"Where else? In the kitchen, arguing with 'Tonio," he laughed.

"If I had know he was going to turn into such an arrogant little snot, I would never have encouraged Dad to send him to culinary school," she sighed.

"Pah! Don't worry, they're having fun," Miguel smiled. "So, are you going to introduce me to _El Gallo, El Gato, and La Pequeña_?"

"_Tio _Mig, you are _so_ evil! Okay, okay. _El Gallo_," she pointed to Tsukasa, "is Doumyouji Tsukasa, _El Gato_," motioning to Rui, "is Hanazawa Rui, and _La Pequeña es mi amiga, _Makino Tsukushi," she said, pulling Tsukushi from the helicopter. "And this," she explained to the three teens, "is my honorary uncle and head of the ranch, Miguel Ramirez. His wife, Dolores, also known as _Tia_ Lolly, is head of the household staff, and their son, Antonio, is our chef. You'll meet them when we go inside."

Miguel offered the boys a firm handshake, kissed the back of Tsukushi's hand (ignoring Tsukasa's outraged protest), grabbed everyone's luggage and headed for the house.

"Neko, what was _that_ all about?" Tsukushi asked, puzzled.

"That? Oh, that's just Mig's way. He gives everybody nicknames," Neko assured her.

"Okay, you. Explain," Tsukasa demanded, glowering.

"Geez, Doumyouji, chill. It's all in good fun," Neko retorted. "Tsukushi, in Miguel's mind, is _La Pequeña,_ the Little One. Rui-san was stretching and yawning when he got out of the 'copter, so he's _El Gato, _the Tomcat, because he looked like a sleepy cat. And Mig called you _El Gallo, _the Rooster, probably because of your hair and the way you strut around. You should hear the things he calls me sometimes," she grinned. "I've been the Vixen, the Gecko, even the Little Mule. Today it was just Little Girl, which he calls me all the time. C'mon, folks," she called over her shoulder as she headed to the house, "let's get you settled in your rooms, so you can freshen up before dinner."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui glanced over his room. He noted the featherbed, the ocean view, and the large screen TV and shot Neko a thumbs-up before disappearing inside. Doumyouji, however, was another story.

"What do you mean, _my_ room? I want to room with Makino! What possible reason could you have to give us separate rooms?" he fumed.

"Now just slow down, Doumyouji, cool your jets. Before you get all riled up, let me show you your rooms." Neko led them down the hall, Tsukushi blushing, Tsukasa sulking and glaring. She stopped in front of a door. "Frankly, I don't care which room you sleep in, but a woman needs some privacy, somewhere to change her clothes, or to just take a break from everyone and everything, _including_ her overbearing boyfriend," she said with a straight face, then stuck out her tongue at him.

Tsukushi giggled. She couldn't help it, they really did fight like siblings. Tsukasa whipped his head around to stare at her. "Oi, Makino!" he complained.

"Gomen, Doumyouji, but it's too funny! Let's just go see the rooms, ne?" Tsukushi grinned up at him.

Tsukasa gave up. "What the heck; okay, brat, lead the way."

Both rooms were nicely appointed, the California-King-size beds promising a comfortable slumber to even the tallest guest. Tsukushi murmured appreciatively over the titles in her bookcase, but to Tsukasa, the nicest feature was the shared balcony. Or perhaps the shared bath. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad after all. After receiving a curt, "I guess it'll do," from Tsukasa, Neko left them to get ready for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met in the dining room about fifteen minutes later. Neko introduced them to _Tia_ Lolly, a small woman with a big attitude and a pleasant, motherly air.

Having met Miguel and Dolores, Neko's friends were shocked when Antonio came out of the kitchen to greet them. Fully as tall as Neko, he dwarfed his parents by comparison. He swept Neko into his arms and swung her around, but when he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head. "So, _mi prima bonita,_ you still won't let me steal a little _beso_?" he teased with a wink.

"Debeso?" Tsukasa asked, confused.

"No," Neko answered, "not a belly button, a kiss." And, turning back to the man holding her, she said, "'Tonio, a kiss on the cheek should be enough for someone you think of as your 'cousin'. Besides, you know I'm not into casual kissing."

Rui cocked his head at her quizzically. "Really? That's odd, I was sure Soujiro said--"

Neko shot him a venomous look, hissing, "There are _numerous_ reasons I won't marry Nishikado-san, not the least of which is that he gossips like an old woman. And if you value our friendship, Hanazawa-san, you'll drop this subject. _Right now__."_

Rui backed away, hands held out defensively. "Okay, Neko, it's dropped."

Tsukasa looked at Rui and mouthed, 'What happened?'

Rui held a 'shh' finger to his lips and mouthed back, 'Later, okay?'

Tsukasa looked puzzled, but nodded his willingness to wait for an explanation.

Meanwhile, Neko extricated herself from Antonio's arms and asked him, "So, Chef, what's cooking?"

"Everything's ready except the finishing touches on dessert," he assured her, "thanks for having the pilot radio ahead with your ETA."

"Thanks, 'Tonio," Neko smiled, "we're looking forward to it." And it was worth the wait--tossed salad with mandarin oranges in a sesame-ginger dressing, cedar-planked salmon, filet mignon wrapped in bacon, sautéed wild mushrooms, golden fried polenta, and, to finish, chocolate mousse with fresh whipped cream and strawberries.

Tsukushi tucked in to dessert with her usual abandon, Tsukasa with a little more decorum, and Rui opted for just berries. That is, until Neko flung a spoonful of whipped cream at him. A whipped cream fight between Rui and Neko ensued. Tsukushi and Tsukasa tried to ignore their childish antics, until a dollop of whipped cream landed in Tsukasa's hair. "Damn it, Rui!" Tsukasa leapt on top of Rui and they began tussling on the floor, as the girls leaned against each other, laughing uproariously.

Finally, hearing the commotion, Lolly came out of the kitchen. She assessed the situation, clucked disapprovingly, then announced, "As soon as you put a stop to the shenanigans, _Nicoleta_, I'll be glad to bring out the teapot." Neko waved her hand weakly, and Lolly turned on her heel and went to fetch the tea. She returned with the tea things... and several hand towels, which she handed out to the sheepish teens.

After Earl Grey tea and conversation, Rui headed off to the hot spring, Tsukasa and Tsukushi retired to their rooms, and, after seeing everyone off to their respective destinations, Neko headed out to the stables. That's where Rui tracked her down after his bath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hello, everyone! It's been awhile. Illness ran rampant through my household, with every person getting something a little bit different from the next one (sinus infections, pneumonia, Strep throat, influenza, bronchitis). We are all finally on the mend, and I can get back to my computer again._

_Author Rant: My apologies to those who feel this is too out of character, but I did warn __everyone__ that this is an alternate reality. I write them as I like them, and if you don't care for my take on things, well... do you see that door over there? The one with the __big__ red letters that say __**E...X...I...T?**__ Yeah, that one. You just go through that door (click the link marked _Home_) and guess what? You don't have to read my stuff! Not ever again! And don't let the door hit you in the tush on the way out. Rant over._

_As for anyone else who may have been waiting and, dare I hope, looking forward to my posting again, here we go! Welcome back! And special thanks once again to __SarahNThachter__, who was nice enough to proof some of the stuff I typed in fever dreams, with nary a complaint. Big Hugs!!!_


	13. A Stable Relationship?

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_AN2: Words in __**Bold**__ type are in English._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 13: A Stable Relationship?_

"Hey, baby, did you miss me? I sure missed you. Mmm, yes I did."

Rui paused outside the stable door, caught off-guard by the intimate, albeit one-sided, conversation he could overhear. It would be embarrassing to interrupt a lovers' tryst, but wouldn't an actual conversation involve give and take?

"Yeah, you know it, big fella. You _are_ a handsome devil. If I didn't know how sweet you are, I'd find you a little scary. Want some sugar, sugar?"

Who could she be talking to? It was driving him nuts. He really wanted to ask her what was up with her and Akira, but... well... that conversation was getting very suggestive, and she deserved her privacy. It really was none of his business. Actually, none of it was, but he never claimed to be a saint. Wait, could he have it wrong? Could she be talking to... _a horse?_

"Come here, you big stud, I'm going to ride you like the stallion you are," she said in a _very_ sultry voice, followed by a muffled giggle.

"All right, Neko, how long have you known I was standing here?" he said in a mock stern manner as he strode into the stables.

"I figured it was you, Rui-san," she grinned. "Tsukushi would have snuck away, embarrassed, and Doumyouji would have just barged in without thinking, then gotten flustered later." She reached up to lovingly caress the neck of the horse behind her, huge and black, with a white blaze at his forehead. "This is who I was talking to. His name is **Star**. He's a beauty, isn't he? Come say 'hi'!"

Rui approached the stall, and Neko said, "Here. Hold out your hand, palm side up, flat." She placed some apple quarters in his hand. "Offer it to him. It may tickle a bit," she warned as he proffered the apples to the ebony stallion. **Star** whickered softly, and delicately nibbled the apple pieces from Rui's hand.

Rui reached up to scratch between the horse's ears. "Neko, the inside of his ears is all fleecy, and his mane feels funny."

"Well, yeah. He's a Curly," she replied.

"A Curly?" he echoed.

"It's a breed of horse. Look, I'll explain more tomorrow, because I'm sure Doumyouji's going to ask 'What the hell kind of horse is that, anyway?' not too long after he finishes his 'There's no way I'm going near that thing!' rant. The horses are _supposed_ to look like that. Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Okay. Which one did you have in mind for me?" he asked.

"Over here." She led him to another stall across the way. A large bay horse stuck out his head and shyly nuzzled Neko's shoulder. "This fellow's name is **Ranger**. Here, give him these," she said, handing Rui a handful of figs. "He'll eat apples, but he really likes figs better. He's a little shy, so I want you guys to start on the right note."

Rui carefully approached the horse, which eyed him warily, but accepted a proffered fruit. "So, you cater to their whims," he observed.

"More like I respect their preferences. As long as they want fruit, and not a lot of sugar, I'm not above bribing them," she grinned. "So, Rui-san, what has you up wandering about so late at night?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you," he replied.

"Oh," she said, the grin fading from her face. "What did you want to talk about?"

"If you're willing, I'd like to hear your take on what's going on between you and Akira," he answered.

Neko turned away. "There's nothing going on. Nothing for you to be concerned with, anyway."

"It doesn't _sound_ like nothing, Neko-chan," he admonished gently. "This involves my friends. Of course I'm concerned."

"Your friends. I see," she murmured. "I suppose you would be worried about them..."

"Neko, _you're_ one of my friends, too. I'm just as worried about _you_ as I am about _him_. Maybe more so," he chided.

"Nothing happened. I just danced with him. That's all it was," she stated unconvincingly.

"I see. So, you _weren't_ dressed like a hooker, you _weren't_ looking to get laid, and you _never_ engage in 'casual kissing', so you couldn't _possibly_ have kissed Akira?" he asked sternly.

"It _wasn't_ like that! Gawd, you make it sound so tawdry! It's none of your business, anyway! You guys aren't _really_ my brothers, so _butt out!_ I can take care of myself!!!" she yelled, bursting into tears.

"Neko, I just want to know what's going on!" he hollered back, frustrated.

"Look, my father knows I'm sexually active-- he came to Japan to go to the doctor and pharmacy with me to sign off on things so they would give me a prescription for the Pill! If _he's_ okay with it, then it's no one else's business, not the Old Fart's and not yours!"

Rui stared, stunned. "Your dad _knows?"_

"Yes, he knows! When will you people _understand? _I was raised American! I don't share the same Feudal Era morality as everyone around me! _Yes,_ I was dressed provocatively, _no,_ I'm not a virgin, _yes,_ I was looking for a sex partner, _no,_ I wasn't being particularly discreet, _yes,_ I turned Akira down, and _no,_ I'd never been _kissed!"_ she huffed, still sobbing. "It's all a big mistake, even my just being here, no one's listening to me, and even if they did, they wouldn't understand, because the Japanese just don't _think_ that way!"

"Neko," he said, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me! Just don't!" she shouted.

"Okay. I won't. Neko, I'll try... I'll try to understand. Tell me what happened," he coaxed.

"I went to this club in Roppongi... I'd never been there before, but it was loud and crowded. Unfortunately, the pickings were slim. I had settled on this one guy and was all set to take him to a hotel and... well... you know... but he was acting like a big prick. I had already changed my mind and decided to dump him, when Mimasaka-san cut in. He _paid off _the jerk I was dancing with, did Nishikado tell you _that_ when he was flapping his jaw?! Asshole was bought off for all of 5000 yen! _Fifty bucks!_ I spent more than that at the hairstylist that afternoon! Still, it pissed me off, Mimasaka getting in my business like that. Then he asked me to dance. I was angry, so I challenged him to keep up. Damned if he didn't do just that!"

"You didn't know he's the best dancer among the four of us, did you? The women he dates demand a bit more in terms of the social graces," Rui chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that would be true... Actually, it was a lot of fun. It's the first time in a while that I've been able to cut loose. I even forgot why I went to that club in the first place." She paused, and looked down at her feet. "But Mimasaka didn't. He couldn't just leave it at that, two friends having fun, dancing together. He invited me up to the lounge, and then said that if I'd go home with him, he would show me a better time than that other guy ever could have. And suddenly... I felt really cheap. I mean, I know I was out trolling, but I... it hurts to think that you guys think I'm a tramp."

"So that's why you got so angry just now, why you wouldn't let me comfort you," Rui murmured, beginning to understand. "And then?"

"And then I blew him off. Gave him the whole 'it would be awkward, we see each other every day' line. Then I messed it all up, broke all my personal rules. I kissed him. Not just a 'Ciao, bebe' kind of kiss, either, the real deal. I'm so stupid!" Neko started to sob again, and when Rui reached out to hug her, she didn't push him away.

"Neko... shh, it's okay... Neko, it's alright," he soothed. "Now, what rules did you break?"

"One: never kiss anyone I don't want to get involved with emotionally. Two: never do anything with an 'eligible' that my grandfather could use to trap me into an unwanted marriage. Three: the F4 are the _ultimate_ in 'eligibles', and are thus _absolutely_ off-limits. I break _that_ one every day just by hanging out with you guys, but no one else at Eitoku wants to be my friend, not really, so I've got little choice. Anyway, if it gets back to the Cartel, Ojiisan will announce my engagement as soon as he gets Mimasaka-sama's okay."

"The Cartel?" Rui asked, confused.

"The Wine Cartel. The merchants' organization. You see, the wealthier families all have their SPs, as I'm sure you know. Some of them, like the Doumyoujis, use them to keep tabs on their heirs. My family has them, too, but we only use them as bodyguards on Dad's business trips. Ojiisan doesn't _have_ that kind of clout on his own, so he uses the Cartel's resources, even though he really shouldn't. My behavior is _always_ under scrutiny, especially in any establishment that serves alcohol. _Now_ do you begin to understand why I'm so worried?" she explained.

"I see. But your grandfather can't make any announcements without approval of the other family," Rui noted.

"I know, which is why he was relying so heavily on the connection with the Nishikado family, and why he is so absolutely infuriated with my father for 'turning a blind eye' to my behavior. After all, my father is 'inappropriately lacking in concern' about the value of my maidenhead. It's just another asset, as far as _he's_ concerned, one that my father has allowed me to throw away. If it wasn't for Soujiro-san's reputation, and that of his father, I would have been beaten for it. If he knew just _who_ it was who made me a woman, he'd be devastated."

"Now I'm curious-- since you brought it up, do you mind--?"

"It was Ryoichi-sensei, the master of the ryuha where I trained."

"Oh! You don't think that was... unethical of him?" Rui asked, surprised.

"On the contrary, it was a very traditional gift to one's sensei, and it was all I had of value that was my own," she replied.

"Except your kiss," he commented.

"Yes, except that," she agreed.

"So, why didn't you give him _that,_ instead? Surely your entire body is worth more than your lips alone."

"Not to me. I value my body for what it can do, not who I give it to. Frankly, sex is fun, but it hasn't made me want to rearrange my life around the wants and needs of anyone I've done it with. But kissing... I mean, _that_ kiss... I--uh--damn it!" Neko blushed deeply and looked away.

"What about 'that kiss', Neko?" Rui coaxed gently.

"I'd never felt anything so wonderful, and terrifying," she whispered softly. "It made my heart pound. It was all I could do just to walk out of the club like a normal person." She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Rui-san, is _all_ kissing like that?"

He laughed at her awe-struck tone. "No, it's not. But you would know that, if you'd done it more than once. Where on Earth did you get these ideas about kissing and sex? It isn't just because you're American. I've never heard of this before-- it seems so backwards."

Neko blushed. "Well, you see, there's this 'chick flick'--"

"A what?" he asked, confused.

"'Chick flick'. How to explain... A romantic comedy movie aimed at a primarily female audience... Ah, I know! Like a shoujo manga or anime, but live-action."

"Ah, I understand-- continue, please."

"Anyway, this movie, called Pretty Woman, has a protagonist named Vivian. She's a prostitute, and this rich guy, Edward, hires her for a week as an escort. She lays down some rules before she agrees, and one of them is that she doesn't kiss her clients. That's how she stays emotionally detached. She ends up falling in love with him anyway, but that's beside the point. I always admired her, she's got spunk and she's not afraid to go after what she wants. It's one of my favorite movies. There's this great scene where he takes her to the opera 'La Traviata' and she--"

"Chotto, chotto. Do you have it on DVD?" he asks, laughing at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Huh? Yes, of course. But I don't have it with Japanese subtitles, only English/Spanish/French."

"That's okay, my English should be good enough to follow. I _do_ have an apartment in New York, after all."

"Yeah, and Tsukushi-chan tells me that Doumyouji has a lodge in Canada, but his English is non-existent."

"Yes, but he _does_ speak French."

"Does he?" she replied, surprised.

"Yes, and German and Italian, as well."

"Okay, now I'm impressed, considering how badly he mangles Japanese."

Rui laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty funny. I never said he got it all right, just that he can make himself understood." He paused to chuckle again. "So, Neko, want to go back to the house and watch it together?"

"I'd like that," she said, giving him a smile. "Want to stop by the kitchen and get popcorn?"

"Isn't everyone asleep by now?"

"So? What, you think I can't make popcorn? It's so easy!" she exclaimed. "Haven't you ever done it?"

"No, I haven't," he shrugged.

"Spoiled! C'mon, I'll show you how." Giving the horses a final pat, Neko headed back to the house, Rui trailing behind her. "Hey, Rui-san, what do you like on your popcorn?"

"Butter, I guess," he replied.

"Okay, separate bowls, then," she stated.

"Don't you like butter?" he asked.

"Not really, it's too greasy. I like salt and chili powder on mine."

"You really like spicy food, don't you?"

"Why not? You know what they say, spice is the variety of life!" she quipped.

"Ano, I think you have that backwards," he commented.

"I know," she laughed.

"You sound like Tsukasa when you do that," he chuckled.

"I know," she grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hello again! Lucky 13! Well, this chapter moves things along a bit, don't you think? No rants this time, promise... Hope that if you've stuck by me, you're still enjoying this. I'm going to try to update more frequently, at least for a bit, but my muse has been kind of quiet recently, so it may take a bit after the next couple of chapters. Please bear with me! Love to you all!_


	14. Midnight Musings

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 14: Midnight Musings_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Makino, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I'll be out in just a minute!" she called from behind the door.

Tsukasa paced the floor of the bedroom impatiently. Finally, he came to a decision. "You've said that three times already! Do you realize how long you've been in there? Twenty minutes!"

"I said I'll be right out!" she said again.

"That's it! I've had it!" He pounded on the bathroom door. "If you're not out by the time I count three, I'm coming in!"

--Click.--

"Damn it, Makino, did you just lock me out?? I'm serious, I'm coming in there! One!"

"Doumyouji, you can't bust down the door, this isn't _your_ house!" Tsukushi cried back, panicked.

"You think I can't afford to replace a stupid _door?_ Don't test me! Two!" he hollered, rearing back, preparing to charge.

"Okay, okay! Give me a minute! You don't have to break in!" she yelled.

"Last chance, Makino! Open the door! Thr--"

The door in question clicked open just as Tsukasa took a step toward it. He pulled up short and stood there, glaring down at Tsukushi as she stared up at him, wide-eyed. _"What_ were you _doing?"_ he demanded.

"Brushing," she replied.

"Your _teeth?!"_ he asked, incredulously.

"No, baka. My hair," she answered.

"But for twenty minutes?!"

"Well, um, it's good for it! It makes it smooth and shiny... and since my hair isn't as easy to care for as yours... I mean, _you_ just have to run your fingers through yours and it's done. Mine would be all snarls if I did that and--" she babbled nervously as his eyes grew round with disbelief. Then his expression softened.

"Makino. You're scared, aren't you?"

"Well, no, not exactly... it's just that--"

"I know," he cut in. "Here we are, no one to interrupt us, nothing weird has happened, heck, you didn't even fall into the ocean or faint in the hot spring this time."

"That's true, Doumyouji, but--" she started, backpedaling.

"It's okay," he said, sighing.

"Huh? It-- it is?" she stammered.

"Look, Makino. It's late. It's been a very long day, and I just want to get to bed. To sleep," he clarified, before she could object. _"__But_ I don't want to sleep alone in a strange place, so... Would you please sleep with me? Just sleep. In the same bed. I promise I won't _do_ anything. Just stay with me," he requested.

"O-okay. I can do that."

"Thanks. One more thing-- may I kiss you goodnight?" he asked earnestly.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, blushing.

But as she stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss him, they were interrupted by the sound of a feminine giggle and a masculine chuckle. "What the hell--?" Tsukasa asked, startled.

"It sounds like it's coming from Hanazawa Rui's room," Tsukushi commented, puzzled. "But that would mean..."

"Huh. You don't think they're 'doing it', do you?" Tsukasa whispered loudly.

"What?!? No! Shh, let me listen," Tsukushi hushed him.

"Makino."

"Shhh!" she strained to hear.

"It's none of our business."

"Be quiet! I keep hearing voices, but I don't understand what they're saying." Neko and Rui could be heard laughing again. "I think," Tsukushi said, "I _think_ they're watching a movie!"

"So late? Those two are so weird," Tsukasa observed. "What's up with them, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. They sure are spending a lot of time together, though." A thoughtful look came over her face. "Do you think Hanazawa Rui 'likes'Neko?"

"Who can tell? I mean, obviously they're friends, but who knows if it means more than that to him? Rui's such a magnetic bastard."

"Magnetic--? Doumyouji, do you mean _enigmatic_?" Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that what I said? Anyway, what about _her?_ Do you think she's out to get him?"

"I don't think Neko's 'out to get' anyone! That's an _awful _thing to say!" she objected.

"Okay, fine-- do you think she 'likes' him?

"I think she likes _someone, _but it's someone that makes her uncomfortable, and the two of them seem very comfortable with each other. Also, she was talking with me while we were shopping, and the subject of kissing came up. She seemed to have mixed feelings about it, and you saw what happened when Antonio tried to kiss her."

"Yeah, that was weird, too. Everything about that girl is weird," he shrugged. "Well, there's nothing to be done. It has nothing to do with us, anyway. Can we please just get some sleep?"

"Okay. Just sleep, right?"

"Right. And a kiss," he reminded her.

She blushed as he bent to kiss her, but kissed him back. Then they climbed into bed and turned off the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui looked over at the lanky redhead asleep on his bed. She was curled around her empty popcorn bowl, a half-full beer bottle on the nightstand next to her. Neko had brought in Pretty Woman and also Working Girl, another of her favorites. They had watched the first movie together, but she fell asleep about half an hour into the second one.

"It's not just about the kiss, is it?" he whispered to the sleeping girl. "It's about having someone recognize your true worth." He soothed a stray curl away from her face. "Don't worry. These things have a way of working out. I'll help you any way I can." He paused to think for a moment. 'Wonder if I should give Akira a call?.. Nah, it can wait until we get back...' He shut the television off and settled in on the other side of the bed. He was fast asleep within minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hi everyone! Sorry if this chapter seems short, it's sort of transitional._

_I'm a happy camper, people are reviewing! To __az09__, hope I was able to clear up any misconceptions; I really __do__ like where I live! __Kameko__, glad to see you too! Yes, I'm finally getting healthy. Hope you get over your Strep throat soon! And __lemur130__, you're sooo right! I just looove Akira to pieces! He can sew up my sleeve any day. And a big 'HI!' to anyone else I missed over the last couple of chapters-- I love to hear from you all, and you always brighten my day!_

_See you next time!_


	15. Morning Routine & Lost Temper

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 15: Morning Routine & Lost Temper_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doumyouji," Tsukushi said softly, tugging on the arm wrapped around her midsection, "Doumyouji, let me go."

"No," he murmured sleepily.

"Let me go," she said more firmly, struggling a little.

"Never going to let you go again," he insisted, squeezing more tightly.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, if you don't let me up, I'm going to wet the bed!"

"Oh... Oh! Okay, you should have said so in the first place," he replied, loosening his hold.

Tsukushi got up and headed to the bathroom. When she was finished, she continued on to her own bedroom. She wanted to look out at the sunrise on the ocean, but she didn't want the light from the balcony to disturb Tsukasa, in case he wanted to sleep a bit more. There was no need for either of them to be up much before nine, but she really wanted to look outside while things were so peaceful.

At least, that was her intention. But when she opened the balcony door, she was greeted by the sound of lively music. Looking for the source of the music, she found herself temporarily mesmerized by the sight below her. Pulling herself back to awareness, she ran back to Tsukasa's room.

"Doumyouji! Get up! Get up, you've got to see this!"

"What is it, Makino? Is something wrong?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"No, nothing's wrong, but you've got to see this, it's amazing!" she repeated, pulling him to the balcony.

Out on the beach, where the sea meets the sand, Neko and Antonio were engaged in an odd combination of ritualized fighting, dancing, and gymnastics, all in rhythm with the music pouring from a small boom box further up the beach. They were dressed in what looked like striped pajama pants, Neko in a matching sports bra and Antonio bare-chested. The pair on the balcony watched raptly as the pair on the beach flipped and spun through the air, seemingly defying gravity as they feinted kicks and punches, lunging at each other then drawing away.

"What the hell are they doing?" Tsukasa asked, watching Neko and Antonio gyrate and tumble.

"They're sparring," Rui answered from behind him, startling the other two.

"Rui! What are you doing on our balcony?!"

"Hanazawa Rui? I thought you would still be asleep. You were up late," Tsukushi wondered.

"Who can sleep with all the noise you're making, Makino?" he replied, ruffling her hair.

"Rui!" Tsukasa glowered at him.

Rui reached over and mussed Tsukasa's curls. "There. Still jealous?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Damn it, Rui," Tsukasa muttered. "Hands off."

"So, as I was saying, they're sparring," Rui went on, as if he'd done nothing. "That's good. Neko probably doesn't get to practice with anyone very often."

"Chotto, that's that capillary stuff? Like when she smacked me in the face? But they're just jumping all over the place-- there's no reason to it! How do they keep from running into each other?" Tsukasa asked, puzzled.

"First of all, it's _Capoeira._ Secondly, watch closely," Rui pointed to the sparring partners on the sand. "The _roda_ has it's own rules and etiquette. They are always aware of their opponent/partner, and the rhythm of the music keeps their movements orderly," Rui explained. "It just _looks_ chaotic to us because we're used to the straight lines and direct attacks of our own martial arts. Capoeira is very effective in a street fight precisely because its moves aren't telegraphed. It's hard to avoid what you don't see coming at you; you should be able to attest to that, Tsukasa," he chuckled," most of the times I've seen you get hit, it was by a girl who caught you off guard." He paused thoughtfully. "Why _is_ that, anyway? One would think that growing up with Nee-chan, you would know better than to underestimate the female of the species."

Tsukushi couldn't help but giggle as Tsukasa blushed. "Don't laugh at me, Makino!" he groaned, mortified. Tsukushi just laughed louder.

Rui shook his head, then yawned hugely. "Ne, it's been fun, but I'm going back to bed. As you pointed out, I was up late. Ja mata," he said, ambling back to his room.

Tsukasa followed him with his eyes, then turned back to Tsukushi. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some more sleep, too. You coming?"

"Actually, I'm pretty much wide awake. I think I'll go see if Neko wants some company after her workout," she answered. "See you at breakfast." Then she surprised him with an impromptu hug before heading downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi walked out of the house and onto the deck just as Neko finished brushing sand off her feet and came up the stairs to the deck from the beach. Neko sighed contentedly, looking disheveled and sweaty, but happy. She flopped into a cushioned wrought-iron chair adjacent to a matching glass-topped table, and waved Tsukushi to another seat. Lolly came out with a tray bearing onigiri, a glass carafe of grapefruit juice, a thermal carafe of coffee, and a plate, glass and mug. Seeing Tsukushi sitting there, she smiled and ducked back in, returning with a second place setting then going back inside.

Neko poured two glasses of juice, handed one to Tsukushi, then drank deeply of her own. "Good morning, Tsukushi-chan. You're up early."

"Not as early as you. What's up? Aren't you joining us for breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Neko asked, motioning to the table. Tsukushi nodded. "This is just what I eat after my workout every morning. If I waited until nine for breakfast after all this exercise at five, I would be ravenous. Or I would pass out. This is just a little something to replenish lost nutrients. Help yourself, there's plenty," she offered. "Lolly always makes too much."

"Okay, if you're sure," Tsukushi said, reaching for an onigiri. "What kind are these?"

"I'm glad you asked; I don't know if you'll like them all. The ones in the middle are made with bonito."

"That's fairly normal," Tsukushi observed.

"Yeah, but the ones on this end are tobiko, and on the other end are chopped oshinko."

"Really? That sounds good! You sure don't have fussy taste buds like the bonbons!"

"Bonbons?" Neko asked, laughing at Tsukushi's moue of distaste.

"You know, spoiled rich kids, like the F4," she explained.

Neko chuckled. "Gotcha. I had to teach Rui-san how to make popcorn last night-- someone's always made it for him! Sometimes these guys are _so_ helpless!"

"I know! It's unbelievable! One time, Doumyouji and Kazuya-kun caught a bunch of cuttlefish, and Doumyouji wanted the chef woken to make a sauce!"

"A sauce? For _cuttlefish?_ But, don't you usually just grill and eat them with soy sauce?"

"Exactly! That's what we told him!" Tsukushi giggled. "And they're _always_ turning up their noses at perfectly good food! The one time I went to New York City, Hanazawa Rui bought a bunch of food from a deli, then wouldn't eat any of it! He made faces at it, and I ended up eating _all_ of it!"

"What did he bring you?" Neko asked.

"I don't know, exactly... cabbage salad, some sort of smoked fish in sour cream, some kind of liver spread..."

"Wait, he got you coleslaw, kippered herring, and chopped liver from a New York deli, then he didn't like it??" Neko was astounded. "I can understand the liver, he doesn't eat meat, but New York has the best delis! When I'm finally allowed to go home, you'll have to come visit-- we'll get knishes, hot pastrami on rye, half-sours, all the best stuff!" she raved.

"Okay, I don't understand a word you said, but I'm game,' Tsukushi grinned. "As long as you don't drag me shopping again!"

"Aw, you're no fun! Alright, but we have to do _something_ besides eat. We can do touristy stuff, or hit the museums, maybe take in a show," Neko insisted. A cloud seemed to pass over her face, and she sighed deeply. "I wish I could go home _now._ I'm trying to fit in here, but it's like nothing makes sense. It's just so impossible."

"I kind of understand. For me, it's a class thing. Whenever I get dragged to one of these stupid, upper-class parties, I stick out like a sore thumb," Tsukushi commiserated.

"Those I can handle. It's the other stuff, like public displays of affection, tea ceremony etiquette, even waving to say 'come here' or 'go away'... I always get it wrong," Neko sighed again, absently munching an onigiri.

The girls ate in companionable silence, watching the tide wash up the shore, then Tsukushi gave Neko a sidelong look. "So," she commented as casually as she could, "you and Hanazawa Rui were up awfully late. Anything... interesting happen?"

"That depends on how you define 'interesting'. I already told you, there's nothing going on between us. We ate popcorn, drank beer, and watched a couple of movies, that's all. Well, maybe Rui-san watched both movies-- I fell asleep partway through the second one. I'll have to apologize to him for that, I took up half his bed."

Tsukushi's eyes went wide and round. "You slept with--"

"No, I slept _next to,"_ Neko cut her short. "There's a difference. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Gomen... It's just--" she stammered.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, and frankly, I don't care. I'm _not_ sleeping with any of the F4, and I'm _sick_ of people talking about me behind my back!" Neko pushed away from the table. "Goddamnit!!!" she yelled, slamming her fist into the patio door. A web of fine cracks spread from the point of impact. Neko sucked on her bloody knuckles, dispassionately surveying her handiwork.

"Ohmigod, Neko, you're hurt!" Tsukushi cried, reaching for her wrist.

Neko pulled away. "It's nothing. Just a scratch. I'm going to go shower. Pardon my temper." With that, she turned and went in through the unbroken side of the door, leaving Tsukushi to stare after her from the deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi slowly climbed the stairs and went into Tsukasa's room. She found him half-dressed, frantically tugging a shirt over his head. "Doumyouji?"

"Makino!" he breathed desperately, pulling her into his arms. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? I heard breaking glass, and then a door slammed." He held her out at arm's length, checking her for injuries.

"Relax, I'm okay," she assured him. _"I'm_ okay. I'm not too sure about Neko, though. She just punched a hole in the door to the deck."

Tsukasa eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"What did I--? I didn't do anything!!!" Tsukushi protested. "One minute we were talking about the difference in common and refined tastes, then I asked her what she and Hanazawa Rui did last night, and suddenly she started ranting about people talking behind her back. Then she punched the door and stomped upstairs."

Tsukasa shook his head. "Makino, I told you last night, it's none of our business." With a sigh, he pulled her back into his arms. "I know you're just concerned, but they're both big kids. It's a fine line between worried and nosy, and you just crossed it. Look," he said, cutting off her protests, "I'll go check on her, make sure she cleaned all the glass out of her knuckles. I've got a bit of experience at caring for my own hands after punching something I shouldn't have," he admitted ruefully. "I'll see if she's alright, physically, at least."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hello, hello! I am so happy!!! I've been getting loads of positive feedback, I broke 20 reviews, and I'm picking up new interest, in addition to my core group of loyal readers! Also, February is over, Spring is coming, and many positive things have been coming my way recently! --Jan does silly happy dance-- Soooo, I guess I better get off my duff and get writing again! (I have lots of ideas, but only one more chapter typed up. I need to stop reading everyone else's work and get cracking! Bad author, no cookie.) Anyhow, I, too, apologize for Neko's temper tantrum. And Tsukasa giving a damn about others? I know, it's a little out of character, but still... things can only get better, true? See you next chapter!_


	16. First Aid, Hands & Heart

**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. However, I _do_ own Neko, my OC. (Yay! I own something! Mine! Don't touch!) It's _still_ not worth suing me; I am but a humble fan.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This is completely AU. Not canon! Things are different--deal with it! Don't like, don't read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tea and Saké**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**By Janice Rips**

_Chapter 16: First Aid, Hands and Heart_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having showered, Neko was trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to care for her sliced knuckles by herself. Her damp curls kept falling in her eyes as she awkwardly tried to bandage them left-handed. A knock came at her door, and she cursed softly as she slapped a gauze pad over the cuts and went to answer it.

"Aw, crap, not you too?" she muttered upon opening it to see Tsukasa on the other side. "I suppose you've got to make a comment as well, Doumyouji? Look, if everyone thinks so poorly of me, I'll call my pilot and let him take you back to Tokyo. This was _supposed_ to be a getaway weekend, not a 'let's bring along all our crap and dump it on Neko' weekend," she groused, turning away angry.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, Kurosu. I just came to check on your hand, see if you needed help tending to it. Let me see it," he said, reaching for it. Neko tried to tug away, but he insisted. "I'm not gonna eat it, Kurosu, I just wanna see it. Look," he said, showing her his own hand, "I know how hard it is to bandage it one-handed. Let me see."

Neko stared at the tracery of fine white lines crisscrossing his knuckles, then wordlessly held out her own hand. He noted the tiny scars surrounding the new cuts that wept angrily, and gave a low whistle. "So, this isn't the first time you've done this either," he remarked.

"No, it isn't," she replied. "This is my third glass door. They replaced the panes with safety glass after I shattered the last two-- the added resistance hurts like a son-of-a-bitch."

"How well did you clean it out?"

"I figured it would be clean enough after my shower."

Tsukasa frowned at her and shook his head disapprovingly. "Not good enough. You got rubbing alcohol and cotton balls?" he asked.

Neko went into the adjoining bath and rummaged in the cabinets. "Rubbing alcohol...hmm...nope. I've got Scotch downstairs, but that seems like a waste of a good single malt," she muttered, causing Tsukasa to chuckle in agreement. "Oh, wait! I've got hydrogen peroxide-- that'll do the trick," she stated, triumphantly pulling out a brown plastic bottle.

"Peroxide? That's gonna sting," he warned.

"Yeah, and alcohol won't?" she asked sarcastically.

"Good point. And cotton balls?" he inquired.

"I don't need them. I'll just pour it right over my knuckles," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it." She held her fist over the sink.

Tsukasa poured the peroxide over her hand, where it bubbled and fizzed, but, aside from a soft hiss under her breath, Neko gave no sign of discomfort. He watched her stoic face with a mixture of disbelief and admiration. "Are you sure you're a girl?? You're tough."

"Yeah, I'm a girl. I've just got brass ovaries. Get used to it," she answered, making him laugh out loud, even as he blushed fiercely.

"Okay, well, let's get a bandage on this," he said, patting her hand dry with a clean towel. "There you go, Kurosu," he commented as he taped clean gauze into place, "that should keep the dirt out."

"Thanks, Doumyouji. For everything," she said gratefully.

"What do you mean? I just helped you with your hand." He looked puzzled.

"No, it's more than that. You didn't ask me a bunch of questions, and you called me by _my_ family name, even if you came up with a Japanese version of it. Everyone else who is uncomfortable calling me Neko has been calling me Yanagi," she explained.

"Well, I couldn't keep saying 'hey, you' every time I spoke to you," he said, blushing again.

"Yeah, and you don't even call your own _girlfriend_ by her given name," she smiled.

"She'd die of embarrassment. Then she'd _kill_ me," he said, garnering a chuckle.

"Still, I _do_ appreciate you making the effort, considering how much I despise the Old Fart," she reiterated.

"Your grandfather?"

"One and the same."

Tsukasa burst out laughing. "I call my mother 'the Old Hag', so I can relate."

"It sucks having close relatives you hate, doesn't it?" she shook her head.

"Yeah, well, it's not like they didn't do anything to deserve it," he growled.

"That's what sucks the most. Goddamn meddlers," she grumbled back.

"You _really_ don't like anyone in your personal business, do you?" he observed. "Not that I blame you, mind you, but I gotta ask: is that why you punched the door?"

"Try to see it from my perspective: I thought people liked me, that I was getting by okay. But now they're all closing ranks, acting like I'm a husband-hunting gold-digger. And it's all the old man's fault. I don't want to get married anytime soon, and I sure as shit don't need anymore money. I'm worth about four billion, as it is."

"Yen?"

"No. Dollars."

"Holy crap!"

"Well, that's not me alone, it's my folks, too, and it's not so shocking when you remember that that includes the investments from the lottery winnings, and not just the income from the winery, but still... yeah. Holy crap about sums it up. So, while I'm not worth as much as you are, I'm not too strapped for cash, to say the least. I don't need to marry anyone for his wealth. In fact, _I'm_ the one who has to be careful of gold-diggers.

Meanwhile, Ojiisan is still pushing me toward Nishikado. Don't get me wrong, except for the fact that he's a _total_ player, he seems like a nice enough guy. Maybe a nice girl like Yuki-chan could someday reform him. But a playgirl like me? He'd just laugh. Neither of us would ever be true, because we don't love each other. The best we could hope for, should we be forced into this, would be an amicable agreement between us to play respectable in public and go our own ways in private."

A look of shock washed over Tsukasa's face. "Wait a-- What?? You-- He-- WHAT??" he stammered.

Neko closed her eyes and groaned. "Aw, crap." Then she opened them, and, frowning, drew back her fist to throw a punch.

Tsukasa caught her wrist before she could connect with the mirror. "Don't. Didn't you cut yourself up enough already?"

Yanking her arm away, she pushed past him. "Just let me the hell out of the bathroom," she growled. "I can't believe it; you're out of the loop. I thought Nishikado flapped his lips at everyone. I'm sure what little reputation I have left will be shot come Monday."

Tsukasa followed her as she stormed out of the bath. "Kurosu, what the _hell_ is going on??"

"Why don't you ask your _friends?"_ Neko snarled. "Mimasaka must have a great first-hand account ready by now. Maybe he and Nishikado have turned it into one of their little _'productions'_. And gee, if you ask Rui, you might even hear some of _my_ take on it!"

"Look, I just want to know one thing: Why? You have so much going for you, why would you mess around like that?"

"I have my reasons," she replied.

Tsukasa glowered at her. "Reasons," he spat contemptuously. "What is it with girls and their _'reasons'?_ Why can't you just answer a simple question?"

"Why are you in my face?" Neko snapped back. "Everyone else judges me, why should I expect you to be any different?"

"Why don't you trust me to listen?"

"Why _should_ I? It isn't like you've given me any reason to. You make snap decisions and act without thinking; why should I try to justify myself to someone whose mind is already made up?"

"Try me." Tsukasa looked at her solemnly. "Give me a chance."

Neko threw herself into one of two chairs flanking a chess table in her room, and Tsukasa took the other. "Fine," she said, not looking at him. "As I said, I have my reasons for playing around. They're not pretty, they don't have any particular merit, but they're mine. The first one is rebellion, pure and simple: if the Old Fart is gonna treat me like goods for sale, he's gonna be stuck with _damaged_ goods. He can't put a price on my virtue if it isn't there anymore, and he knows I won't lie about it, any more than I would agree to dye and straighten my hair."

"So, you would demean yourself in order to get back at him," Tsukasa stated, frowning.

Neko snorted with derision. "I'm not exactly 'demeaning' myself. I mean, it's not like I'm being forced to do something I hate. It can be fun; if it doesn't feel good, you must not be doing it right," she tossed at him, not surprised to see him blush. "Ask your buddies if you don't believe me, they'll be glad to tell you what you're missing."

"I still don't get it; wouldn't it be better with someone you love?" he asked.

This time she laughed out loud, a hoarse, harsh bark. "Right. Like it would make a difference to the Old Fart if I told him, 'Ojiisan, this is the man that I love.' _You've_ been there, you know how effective that is. It wouldn't even matter if the guy were well off, financially; if his name was of no consequence in Japanese society, my grandfather would find him unsuitable."

Tsukasa looked at her, long and hard, trying to wrap his head around all she was saying. "But Kurosu-chan, don't you _want_ to fall in love someday? If you do 'everything' now, there won't be anything 'special' left for that special person. Isn't that worth more to you than pissing off the Old Fart?"

Neko stared down at her bare toes. "That's why I don't kiss people," she whispered, so low that he had to strain to hear her. "_That's _what I was saving, and _that's_ why I'm upset." She looked back up at him. "But sometimes I just get so lonely, and when I go with guys like that, I can pretend, for a little while at least, that I'm not always alone."

"I've been alone all my life," he replied, "but I still only want to be with the girl I love."

She gave him a tremulous smile. "That's so cool. It's really good. Tsukushi-chan's lucky to have a guy like you. I don't think I'm destined for that kind of luck." Then she looked at her feet again. "Onii-san," she began hesitantly, "do you think people can change? I mean, people who are a bit wild or angry inside, can they find any peace?"

Tsukasa was startled; only Susumu had called him 'big brother' before. But he smiled with certainty as he answered, "Yeah, Imouto-chan, they really can. It may take awhile, and you have to really want to change, and it'll be scary as hell at first, but, bit by bit, even raging hearts can find serenity. That's the power of love." He got to his feet and headed to the door. "I've got to go let Makino know that you're alright. She's worried about you. See you at breakfast. Oh, and Little Sis? Believe it can happen. That's the first step."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: No long note this time. Thanks to my partner in crime, __SarahNThatcher__, for all her help! Hope you liked part II of "Neko hits the wall". See you next time!_


End file.
